


Shawn and Clary : A Series Of Unfortunate Events

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Life Isn't Easy, Love Story, Rehabilitation, Trigger warning - Suicide attempt, Weddings, trigger warning - alcohol addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A series of events throughout Clary and Shawn's life. A series of life changing events, multiple problems, hospital trips, rehab, weddings and a pregnancy, a little bit of hell and even a little bit of happiness. Join Clary, Shawn, Peter and Chloe through another chapter of life.





	1. The Royal Adelaide Show

One day Clary decided to go to the Royal Adelaide Show with her friend Chloe. She called Chloe and Chloe couldn’t wait to go, she also said that she would bring her boyfriend, Peter. Since Chloe was bringing Peter, Clary decided to take her boyfriend Shawn along as well. Clary got ready before walking into the living room, finding Shawn on the couch.

"Hey love, Chloe and I are going to the Show and I was wondering if you wanted to go as well since Peter will be there?"

"I'd love to go. Haven’t seen Peter in a while, it would be great to catch up. When are we going?"

"Well, I still have to have breakfast so if you need to do anything to get ready, you should do it now because we leave as soon as I have finished breakfast."

"I’d better get ready then."

Shawn got off the couch and gave me a kiss before heading into the shower. I made myself a simple breakfast, consisting of a ham sandwich with a few cherry tomatoes on the side. I ate my breakfast while scrolling through Facebook. Once I finished my breakfast, I got up and rinsed my dished before placing them on the draining board. I walked towards the bedroom and saw Shawn putting on a jacket and it was a Levi's denim jacket. I leaned against the doorframe and admired him. That denim jacket suited him so well, like it was made for him. I fell in love all over again. Shawn had one last look in the mirror to fix his hair and stepped away. He saw me standing by the door and he walked towards me. Once he reached me, he placed his hands on my hips.

"How long have you been standing there babe?"

"Longer than you think."

I lifted my arms to rest on his strong shoulders, pulling his down to our lips touch. I instinctively run my fingers through his soft hair, deepening the kiss. He cupped my face with one hand before continuing to kiss me. I gently tugged on his hair, earning the smallest moan that escaped his lips. I giggled before kissing him one last time and leaning back slightly so I was looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. 

"Baby, we have to go now or otherwise Chloe would be wondering where we are."

"I suppose, even though I want to keep kissing you."

I laughed before giving him one last kiss and wiggling out of his grasp.

I grabbed my keys and bag before checking to make sure I had my purse and money before turning back to Shawn. He grabbed his phone and keys before he walked over to me.

"Are you ready now, love?" 

"Yeah, let's go before Chloe wonders where we are."

Shawn and I climbed into the car and drove towards the Show grounds. Once we got there, I paid for parking, which lasted the whole day, and went to buy tickets. Then I walked towards the gate, where I saw Chloe and Peter.

"Chloe...Peter....."

I waved at them, signalling that we were here. Chloe was the first to see me; she nudged Peter and pointed towards us as we joined them. Chloe was the first to speak as Shawn and I joined them.

"I thought you guys would never arrive, Peter and I were about to go in."

"Sorry Chloe, but we got caught up."

"Caught up?"

"Yeah, but we are here now and that is all that matters."

"I guess so, let’s go in."

The four of us walked through the gates and looked around. There were so many people there, which doesn’t surprise me. Every time I come here there are always many people but I don’t mind. I felt Shawn place an arm around me and I placed my arm around him as well before turning to Chloe.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?"

"Well, we should probably get a locker so we don’t have to carry all of our bags with us."

"I agree, especially since we might be buying show bags."

"Yep, so let’s go."

We walked towards the locker area and gave them the money before receiving the keys. We got two lockers right next to each other which was good. We placed our bags in the lockers before locking them and deciding what to do next.

“Why don’t we look at the animals first?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Peter said.

The four of us walked over to the animal pavilion and walked through looking at all the animals. There were some very interesting animals with very unique hairdos and feathers on display. I saw that some of them even won first prize in contests. We spent another half hour walking around the pavilion before deciding to grab something to eat. We walked to the food court, each of us grabbing something delicious to eat. We sat down on the grass and watched all the people go by while we ate our lunch. Once we finished our lunch we decided to stay seated on the grass for a while since it was such a beautiful day. We took a few pictures to remember the day before Shawn lay down with his head on my lap. I stroked his soft hair as he closed his eyes. I quickly leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips, he smiled before laughing. I lent down and gave him a proper kiss before sitting back up. After a while we got up and decided to go on some ride. We walked around to get an idea on what rides there were and what we wanted to go on.

The first ride that we went on was the 9D cinema, where they give you an experience with foam coming from the ceiling, and water droplets etc. That was a fun ride. After that we went into Psychodelic, where they are mirrors all around and you have to find your way out in the dark. This took us a while as we had to feel our way around to make sure we wouldn’t bump into any mirrors or people. When we eventually got out, the sun blinded us because we were in the dark for so long. Once our eyes readjusted to the light, we went to look at the ponies.


	2. Chloe's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fall down the stairs, leads Chloe into hospital with short term memory loss and no memory of Clary, Shawn or Peter. Will she regain her memory?

Just was we were walking down the stairs, Chloe tripped and fell down the stairs, knocking her head on the ground. We quickly run to her, she’s unresponsive but breathing. Peter picks her up and we quickly rush to the First Aid area. People were looking at us but we didn’t care, we just wanted to get Chloe somewhere where she was safe. Once we reached the first aid area, they examine Chloe and tell us that they would look after her and that they will need a phone number for when she does come back around. Peter gives them his number and they tell us that there is nothing we could do so they told us that we should go and they will let us know if anything changes. I really hope that nothing bad has happened to Chloe…….

*1 hour later*

The first aid people called to let us know that Chloe came back around. We went to see her. She was lying in a bed, with a bandage on her head. She looked at us with a frightened expression.

“Who are you?”

“Chloe? It’s me, Peter.”

Chloe gave him a confused look. “I’m sorry but I don’t think we have met before.”

Peter looked horribly upset, he hung his head and his whole body started to shake as tears streamed down his face. 

'Did I do something wrong? Why is he crying?'

“It’s okay Chloe, don’t worry. Everything is fine, you are going to be okay?”

Peter got up and looked at me. His bottom lip quivered and I gave him a big hug, his arms pulling me closer.

“She can’t remember me Clary. She doesn’t know who I am.”

His body shook as I held him. I looked over at Shawn and he nodded, understanding that he Peter needed comforting at the moment. I asked Shawn to go and ask if we could take Chloe home, maybe she would remember something.

Shawn came back and said that we should take Chloe to the hospital first so that they can look after her. I couldn’t agree more. I asked Shawn to take Peter to the car and I would take Chloe in mine. We picked up our bags before leaving the Show grounds. We headed straight to the hospital. We checked Chloe in and told them everything that happened. Chloe was soon admitted and placed in a room before we could see her. 

“Why am I here?”

“You banged your head pretty bad Chloe. What was the last thing that you remember?”

Chloe looked at me with a confused look. 

“Um, I remember falling down some stairs.”

“Is that all you remember? Do you know any of us?”

Chloe looked at me before looking at Shawn and Peter.

“No. I’m sorry, should I?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’m sure you will remember us in time.”

I looked over at Peter, and I could see that he was on the verge of tears.


	3. A Painful Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is devastated that Chloe can't remember him, and can't let that sift into his mind. Clary takes him aside hoping to calm him.

I walked over to Shawn.

“Hey love, Peter needs to talk. I can see he’s about to cry. Could you stay here and look after Chloe please?”

“Yes baby. I won’t leave.”

“Thanks.”

I gave Shawn a kiss before walking over to Peter and leading him out of the room. I walked with him to the cafeteria. I bought us coffees before sitting down opposite him.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Peter.”

“I hope so. I can’t bear to see her like this. It breaks my heart, she can’t remember me or any of us.”

“Her memory will come back soon, I hope.”

“But what if it doesn’t, what then?”

“I don’t know Peter, we will just have to wait and see.”

He hung his head again, as tears threatened to fall. He stayed like that while tears ran down his face. I got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged me so that his face was on my stomach. I pulled him up and gave him one big hug. He placed his head on my shoulder, his tears soaking in to my shirt. I hate to see him like this, when usually he is bright and smiling. Now, he’s a broken wreck because Chloe can’t remember him. 

“Peter, why don’t we go back to Chloe’s room?”

“Yeah, we should hear back.”

Peter and I walked back to Chloe’s room. When we got there Shawn said that the doctors were there and they said that they think that Chloe’s memory will return in 2 to 3 day but she needs lots of rest. Chloe also needed to stay in hospital for those days so that they can monitor her.   
We left and we took Peter home, Shawn drove Peter while I drove my car. Once Peter was inside, we left on our way home. Once we got home, I sat on the couch, looking at the photos that we took. I found the best picture and went to the study room to print it out. While it was printing I found a spare picture frame, I framed the picture and put it in my bag. I decided that I would go to the hospital tomorrow and give the picture to Chloe.


	4. The Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is on her way to see Chloe. She is in for a surprise while she's there.

The next morning I drove to the hospital and went to Chloe’s room. She was sitting up in bed, eating breakfast. 

“Hello Chloe.”

“Hello.”

She smiled at me.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I suppose.”

“That’s good. Here, I have something for you.”

I took out the photograph and handed it to her. She looked down at it.

“Thanks. It’s lovely.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“No, not yet.”

“I’m sure you will remember everything soon again.”

“Yeah, me too.”

I sat and talked to her for a while before deciding that I should get back home.

“Well, it was nice seeing you.”“You too, Clary……”

“What did you just say, Chloe?”

“I said, you too Clary.”

“You remember me?”

“A little, it’s still hazy but I’m starting to remember you.”

“Well, that’s great!”

I hugged her before continuing.

“Do you remember your boyfriend Peter?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“It will come with time. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m going now. See you next time.”

“Okay.”

I left the hospital, knowing that Chloe was on the mend. She remembers me, even if it’s a bit hazy, and that’s all that counts. Before I went home, I decided to check on Peter to see how he’s holding up and to tell him that Chloe’s memory is slowly returning.


	5. A Heartbroken Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Chloe is on the mend, but Peter, well, he's a wreck and Clary is about to discover that.

. Once I get to Peter’s house, I parked the car and got out. I walked to his front door and rang the doorbell. I waited for a few seconds before ringing again. He still didn’t answer, so I rang the doorbell again. After the third time, and Peter not answering, I decided to try the door knob. I found out that the door knob turns and the door opens. 

“Peter? It’s me, I’m coming in.”

I clean by shoes on the rug and walk through the door, closing it behind me. I walked through his whole house before going up to the bedroom. I found him, asleep with a bottle of Whisky next to him. As I got closer I could smell a strong scent of alcohol on him and his clothes. I nudge Peter and he stirs in his sleep.

“Who is it?” he slurs.

“It’s me.”

“Me who?”

I shake my head, he must have gotten really drunk if he is still drunk the morning after. I decide to wake him up.

“Peter! Get up!”

He suddenly sits up before looking at me.

“Clarrrry?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What happened last night?”

“Welll, I got realllly drruuunkkk.”

“I can see that. And as far as I can tell you are still drunk.”

“Shut up, I’m not drunk. I’m perfectly fine, see?”

He tries to get up but fails and falls, I barely catch him before his head hits the bedside table.

“You are not fine, you are still really drunk.”

I place him back on the bed and the first thing he does is grab the Whisky bottle and drowned the rest that was in the bottle, immediately regretting it as he stumbles to the toilet, emptying his stomach contents into it.

While Peter was in the bathroom, I decide to make him a strong coffee. I go back into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker, placing a clean cup under it. Once the coffee was made I walked back to the bedroom. I handed the coffee to Peter, who was now sitting on the bed, drenched in sweat. He could talk a bit better now, he took the coffee out of my hand. I sat down next to him on the bed.

“Now Peter, you are drunk, still. What happened last night?”

“I was trying to drink away the pain Clary. Trying to forget that Chloe can’t remember me. I saw the Whisky and thought that I could drown my sorrows. Do you know how much it hurts me to see my baby like this, seeing how she looks at me like I’m a complete stranger?”

His eyes swell up with tears as he talks.

“My baby, who has been with me through thick and thin, now, lying in a hospital bed with no memory of me. It hurts so freaking bad Clary. I wish there was could have been something that I could have done to prevented this.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this. It’s not your fault Peter.”

“I know, but I still feel like I’m responsible for her. For her safety and wellbeing.”

Tears started to flow down his face, making him look down. I gently rubbed his back as tears shook his body. He continued, between sobs. "She is everything to me, I don’t know if I could bear living without her by my side. She has seen me at my worst, she is the better half of me.”

“I know Peter, I know.”

He wipes his face with the back of his hand, before looking at me.

“What will happen to me if she doesn’t remember me, what then? There is just no point in living?”

“I think that she would want you to move on.”

“How could I? She is the only one who has my heart. If she would leave me, I wouldn’t have a purpose to live.”

He wiped his face again, as tears started to fall again. I tried to make him feel better by telling him about how Chloe is getting her memory back.

“So, I went back to the hospital again today. I saw Chloe and as I wanted to leave she said my name. I think she is starting to remember me. She doesn’t remember you just yet but maybe if you go see her it might jog her memory.”

“That’s a great idea, let’s go right now.”

“We can’t, visiting hours are over.”

“Maybe tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, if you want Shawn and I can come with you.”

“That would be great.”

“Great. So what time do you want us to be here?”

“Is 10 am okay?”

“It should be yes. If not, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Clary. It means a lot.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“That’s right. Thanks for coming to check on me.”

“It’s okay. I should leave now, I’m surprised Shawn hasn’t asked where I am yet.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I left while he was in the shower.”

“Then you might want to get home.”

“Yeah, I should. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Clary, thanks again.”

“No worries.”

I got up off the bed and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.


	6. A lovely evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary returns home to Shawn and they have a lovely evening together.

I just got into the car when my phone rang, I picked it up.

“Hello baby, I’m just on my way home now. I went to the hospital and then I went to see how Peter was holding up. I found him drunk in bed, must have had a lot to drink last night after we dropped him off if he’s still drunk now. I stayed with him for a while to make sure he’s okay. I was actually about to drive off when you called.”

“Oh okay. I was wondering where you were. You must have left before I got out of the shower.”

“Yes, I did. Sorry, just wanted to go see Chloe before visiting times are over.”

“That’s okay. I’m about to order dinner, I just wanted to know what you wanted.”

“I’m craving Chinese food, can we order Chinese?”

“Sure can love.”

“Great. Well, I’m about to drive off so I will be home shortly. Can we watch Netflix while we eat?”

“Of course, what do you want to watch?”

“I’ll let you pick.”

“Okay. See you when you get home love.”

“See you then.”

I hung up the phone before placing it in my bag and driving off. When I arrived home dinner had already arrived and Shawn was lying on the couch, waiting for me.

“Hello gorgeous.” Shawn said.

“Hi honey, what did you order?”

“Just a mix of things, couldn’t decide on anything specific.”

“Great, well I’m just going to go change and then we can eat.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

I walked into the bedroom and changed into my pjs and threw on my light dressing gown on top before walking back to the living room. I grabbed my plate and snuggled closer to Shawn before concentrating on the movie. I saw that Shawn had selected the movie, Lethal weapon, one of my movies. We watched the movie while we ate our dinner. Once we finished our dinner we dispose of our rubbish and decided to stay up for a while to watch another movie before heading to bed.


	7. A Second Visit to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Clary and Shawn go to see Chloe in the hospital and she finally remembers Peter.

Shawn and I went and picked up Peter before heading to the hospital and had a pleasant surprise when we arrived. Chloe was already awake and waiting for us.

“Hello everyone.”

“Hello Chloe, how are you?”

“I’m great.”

She looks at Peter before continuing. “Hello baby, I missed you.”

“You remember me, love?”

“Yes! Come over here and give me a kiss.”

Peter practically jumped over to Chloe and gave her a big kiss and a hug. When he pulled away he had tears running down his face, from happiness. He couldn’t believe that Chloe remembered him; it was the happiest day of his life. We were all overjoyed that Chloe had her memory back, with no lasting side effects. Chloe was discharged from the hospital that day so we could take her home. She couldn’t be happier to be back home. And neither could Peter. I drove Peter and Chloe home, and Chloe invited us in for a cup of tea. Once we had our tea, Shawn and I went home.

Later that evening, Shawn and I were watching TV when I received a message from Chloe asking if we wanted to come over tomorrow and swim in the pool for a while, I told her we would love to and that we would see her tomorrow. Shawn and I went to bed straight after dinner as we would be having a full day with Chloe and Peter tomorrow.


	8. A Day at The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Shawn, Peter and Chloe take off to the pool for the day hoping for a good day out.

When Shawn and I woke up the following morning we got ready to go over to Chloe’s apartment. Shawn put on his swimming trunks and threw on a shirt over the top before putting on his sandals. I put on my flower bikini before putting on a light dress over the top, I slipped into my sandals before grabbing my purse and keys and heading out the door.

When Shawn and I arrived at Chloe’s apartment, she let us in and told us to wait in the living room. She led us into the living room and told us to make ourselves comfortable while she and Peter got ready. When Chloe came back she told us that she has decided to go to the Aquatic Centre instead of the pool since many people would be at the pool at this time. I agreed and told her that it would be a good idea. Once Peter and Chloe were ready, we all got into our car and I drove to the Aquatic Centre. After finding a park, we all went inside and paid before finding a place to sit and put our bags. Once we had found a place I stripped of my dress and sandals before placing my long hair into a bun and climbing down the stairs before jumping into the water. Once I hit the water, I pushed off the bottom and surfaced above the water. I looked at Shawn to see that he had taken off his shirt so he was now only in his trunks. He walked towards the edge of the pool and jumped in, doing the same like me and pushing off the bottom of the pool before resurfacing moments later. He swam towards me and gave me a quick kiss before gently pushing me underwater. Once I resurfaced I did the same to him. When he surfaced again, his hair was in his eyes so he shook his head, spraying water everywhere. I kissed him again before sweeping water at Shawn and pushing myself away from him. I start swimming away but Shawn was quick to catch up with me. Once I reach the other side of the pool, I climb up the ladder and walk back to Chloe and Peter who were still sitting at our bags. 

“Shouldn’t you guys come in to the water, you get used to it very quickly.”

“Peter and I will be there shortly. You don’t have to wait for us.”

“I know, it’s just that Shawn and I were wondering when you guys were coming in.”

As I was talking and not paying attention, Shawn had come up behind me and hugged me. I jumped as his front hit my back, sending shivers down my spine. He spun my around so I was facing him, he cupped my face and pulled me in so that he could place a kiss on my lips. I laced my fingers into his hair as I deepened the kiss. I quickly realised where we were and I pulled away slightly, so I was looking at Shawn.

“Let’s go back into the water.”

I pull Shawn after me, carefully guiding him down the stairs and just before we got to the edge of the water I let go of his hand and jumped in. I saw Shawn jump in beside me so I swam to him. I glanced over at Chloe and Peter who are coming down to the edge of the pool. Chloe jumps in before looking at Peter.

“Come on babe, it’s great once you get in.”

“I’m coming!”

Peter jumps in and he seems to be in distress as soon as he jumps in. He’s flailing his arms and he seems to be taking in water, Chloe goes to his rescue as she is the closest to him. She pulls Peter to the edge of the pool, helping him out onto the edge of the pool. As soon as Peter is out of the pool, he starts coughing.

“Hey, are you okay baby?”

“I don’t know.”

He continues coughing. Chloe pulls herself up onto the side of the pool. She gently starts rubbing Peter’s back. Shawn and I join them and the edge of the pool. 

“Peter? Are you sure you are okay? It looked like you took in a lot of water. Are you sure you can swim?”

“I thought I could, guess I just underestimated the depth of the pool.”

“Why don’t you show us what you can do.”

Peter looks at Chloe and she nods, before sliding back into the pool, Peter following shortly after. He clings onto the edge of the pool, looking horrified.

“It’s okay Peter. We are here, just trust us.”

“Okay, just make sure I don’t drown.”

“We will, don’t worry.”

Chloe swims a short distance away as Shawn and I position ourselves either side of Peter so we swim beside him in case something happens. I demonstrate how he should move his arms to move forward. He does it while still close to the edge of the pool. After having a few practice strokes, Peter feels confident that he can swim to Chloe. He pushes off the side of the pool and starts to ‘swim’ to Chloe, failing halfway through; luckily I was there to hold him up so he can catch his breath. Once he caught his breath he manages to make his way to Chloe barely managing his strokes. Once he arrived by Chloe she blew him a kiss and helped him to the side of the pool. Peter pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool.

“Well done Peter, you did very well!”

“Thanks, even though I failed halfway through.”

“That’s okay, it takes a while to get used to swimming. Luckily we were here to help you. Do you want to try again?”

“Sure.”

Peter slides back into the water and I positioned myself so he could swim to me. He manages to swim to me, just messing up his last few strokes. I let him hold on to me as he catches his breath. Once he recovered, he slowly made his way back to the edge of the pool. 

“You made it! Well done Peter.”

“Thanks! I didn’t know I had it in me.”

“Well, you did quite well for your first time!”

“I even surprised myself.”

We all laughed before the rest of us got out of the pool. We walked back to our belongings and sat down. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off before draping the towel over my shoulders. We then decided to grab something to eat; we dry off as best as we could and Chloe and I grab our purses before the four of us went to the kiosk. Chloe grabbed a coffee and a slice of carrot cake. Shawn and I grabbed a bag of fries each and Peter had a cheese and bacon burger. We all grabbed a coke each to drink with our food. After we ate our food, we decided to stay a while longer before going home.


	9. Peter's Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Shawn's come over to Chloe and Peter's and Peter wants Clary's advice on something, what is it?

I am awakened by my phone ringing on the bedside table. I quickly reach for it and silence it before looking over at Shawn. He stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake; he turns over and continues sleeping. I give Shawn a light kiss and, making sure I don’t wake him, slowly get out of bed. Once I am out of the bedroom, I answer the phone.

“Hey Chloe, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to see if you had any plans for today.”

“Well, I had nothing planned. Except for lying around on the couch and watching Netflix with Shawn.”

“Oh okay, well in case you feel up to it, you can always come around my place and hang out for a while.” 

“I’ll have a talk with Shawn about it, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay great. Let me know.”

“Will do. Can I go back to bed now, it’s too early to be awake.”

“Sure thing.”

“Great, talk to you later.”

“Okay Clary.”

I hung up the phone and walked back to the bed. When I walk back to the bedroom I saw that Shawn was spread out over the bed, on his side and on mine. I giggle to myself before slowly walking up to him and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He stirs and opens his eyes, looking into mine. Shawn was the first to speak.

“Good morning baby.”

“Good morning my love.”

“Why are you up so early?”

“Chloe called but it’s not important at the moment. Let’s go back to bed and get more sleep.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

While I walked over to my side of the bed Shawn moved back over to his side. I climb back into bed and pull the blankets over me before cuddling up to Shawn. I lay my head on his chest and he starts rubbing my back and within minutes we were both asleep again.

When we woke up I told Shawn about what Chloe had told me on the phone, he said it would be a good idea. I texted Chloe to let her know that Shawn and I would be coming over at some point and I would let her know when we were on our way. 

Once we got to Chloe’s place, Peter pulls me aside while Shawn and Chloe remained in the living room.

“Hey Clary. May I speak openly to you?”

“Of course Peter, what’s wrong?”

“I wanted your opinion on something.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I know that you and Chloe have been friends for quite a while now and you know that I love her with all my heart. I just wanted to know what you think about this ring that I plan on giving Chloe tonight, I’m planning a surprise date and proposal.”

He pulls out a small black box and hands it to me. I gently open it revealing a rose gold diamond ring.

“That’s an amazing ring, oh my god. Peter, she will love it.”

“You think so?”

“Yes! She won’t stop wearing it I bet.”

“Great, that’s all the encouragement I needed.”

“Well that’s great, glad I could help.”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Uh, sure.”

He pulls me in for a quick hug before releasing me.

“Thanks again Clary.”

He takes the box from me and places it in his jacket pocket, zipping up the zip.

“Let’s go back into the living room. Chloe and Shawn must be wondering where we are.”

Peter and I head back into the living room, where we find Shawn and Chloe engaged in a conversation.

“Hey Clary!”

Chloe jumps up and gives me a hug.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Oh nothing, Peter just wanted my opinion on something.”

“Oh okay. Well now that you are here, let’s have some fun!”

We ended up having a small part in Chloe’s apartment for a few hours. When it was time for Shawn and I to leave, I pulled Peter aside.

“Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck for tonight.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

“Don’t worry, just relax and you will be alright.”

He smiled at me before escorting me to the door, meeting Chloe there. I smile at them both before following Shawn out the door. We head home and watch TV before the both of us fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

I was awoken by my phone ringing, it was Chloe. 

“Hey Chloe, what’s up?”

“You would never believe what happened!”

“What happened Chloe? Is everything okay?”

“Yes! Peter just proposed to me!!”

“Oh my god! That’s fantastic Chloe.”

“Of course, I couldn’t refuse!”

“Of course not!”

I laugh, hearing her do the same on the other end of the line.

“Well, I’m happy for you Chloe. I really am!”

“Thanks Clary. I have to go, I’ll talk to you tomorrow!”

“Okay Chloe, talk to you then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Clary. Tell Shawn the good news and tell him I said goodnight.”

“Will do Chloe.”

“Thanks.”

She hung up the phone. I turn to Shawn, relaying the messages, telling Shawn that Chloe got engaged and that she said goodnight. He said that he was happy for them, I agreed and told Shawn that we should probably head to bed. He agreed and as soon as we were comfortable in bed, we were soon asleep.


	10. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chloe were engaged, now they are getting married.

Chloe and Peter have figured out all the details of the wedding and today is finally the day. Chloe will be coming to my house so I can fix up her hair and makeup before the wedding. Shawn will be going over to Peter’s house to get him ready. I got up and got myself ready, I quickly jumped in the shower before putting my hair up in my towel. When I came out of the shower Shawn went in. I threw on a shirt and shorts before going to the kitchen. I turned on the coffee maker and placed a cup underneath before opening up the fridge and making myself a sandwich. Once Shawn was ready he gave me a kiss before grabbing his keys and driving off to Peter’s house. 

By the time that Chloe arrived with her dress, I had finished breakfast. I led her into the bedroom and sat her down in front of the mirror and gently started brushing out her long burgundy red hair. Once I brushed out all of the knots, I slowly curled her hair. I pinned it up into an elegant do before spraying it with hairspray to make sure it stays in place. Then I do her make up. I do a red smudgy eye makeup with a small black cat eye, before applying fake eyelashes. I wait for the glue to dry before applying mascara. I lined her lips with red before filling them in with a lipstick that nearly matches her hair. Once I did her lips I gently sprayed her face with setting spray and while I waited for it to dry I grabbed her dress. I took the dress out of the bag and placed it on the bed. I helped Chloe out of her regular clothes and into the red dress. After she slid into the dress I tied up her back laces, tying it into a bow at the bottom of her back. Her red dress flowed behind her, accentuating her curves in all the right places. Peter will be blown away at how amazing Chloe looks. Once Chloe was ready I gave her a long scarf which she can drape over her shoulders and arms if she gets cold. Once Chloe was ready she slipped into her red flats. 

“Give me a twirl, babe.” I said.

Chloe gave me an elegant twirl, making her dress flow as she did so. Once Chloe was all dressed I got myself ready. I slipped into my flowy red dress before I do a simply smudged eye look, similar to Chloe’s before spraying myself with perfume. I do my hair so that I have a braided ‘crown’ going across the top of my head; I curled the rest of my hair in loose curls. I sprayed my hair with hairspray before placing a few fake flowers into my hair. I looked at Chloe again, deciding that she needs a flower in her hair too. I picked up a matching flower and placed in in her hair. I stepped back to examine her and she looked amazing. I gave her a quick hug before I heard a car horn from the front of the house.

“You didn’t tell me that you have someone picking us up?”

“It was a surprise Chloe.”

“Well, I am surprised.”

What I didn’t tell her is that I had planned for my best friend, Monroe to drive the car. The car is also Chloe’s vehicle, a 1968 aqua impala. That was a beautiful car and the best car for the wedding. Monroe honked the horn again as he was getting impatient. I quickly sprayed Chloe with some perfume and slipped into my flat shoes before grabbing my keys and following Chloe outside. I locked the door behind me before getting into the car. Monroe drove us to the chapel. Chloe and Peter were getting married at the St Peter’s Anglican Chapel, which I think suited the occasion. Once we arrived at the church I quickly led Chloe to the back room so she wouldn’t be seen. Once she was out of view I went to check if everything was in order. There were still guests arriving and I didn’t see Peter yet. I walked around the main area making sure that all the guests were seated in their right seats. The people sitting at the main table were Chloe and Peter, Shawn and myself, Peter and Chloe’s parents, Peter’s niece and nephew and Peter’s Grandparents and his Aunt. I checked to see if all the name cards were in the correct seat before moving on. The next table, which would be on Chloe’s right hand side, there will be Chloe’s brother, Chloe’s grandparents, Chloe’s Aunt and Nick’s kids. Again, I made sure that everyone was sitting in their assigned seats before moving on. I checked all of the tables before greeting some guest that were arriving, they needed help finding their seats so I led them to their table and let them get organised. I looked around to see if I can see Peter and Shawn but they still haven’t arrived yet, I was beginning to worry because the wedding was supposed to start in an hour and both of them should be here by now, considering that one is the groom and the other is his best man. I didn’t think anything of it and helped everyone get seated. I went back to the back room to where Chloe was. She came up to me as soon as I entered the room.

“Where’s Peter? Is he here yet?”

“No, not yet. But I’m sure he will be here soon.”

“I’m sure that Monroe will be picking them up now.”

“Great, I hope so.”

“Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

*Half an hour later*

Peter and Shawn finally arrive at the chapel. As soon as they arrive I pulled Peter into the small room, next to Chloe’s. I told him to wait here until I came and got him. He nodded and I left. I made sure that everyone was seated before I made my way to the front of the chapel. I picked up the microphone to do the welcome.

“Hello everyone, may I have your attention please for just a moment? Thank you.”

I waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing.

“Let me introduce myself, I am Clary and I will be Chloe’s maid of honour for today. I would just like to welcome everyone on this beautiful day to witness the wedding of Peter and Chloe The wedding will begin shortly and I look forward to giving my speech to you all later today. Please enjoy yourselves, feel free to take photos, the only thing I ask is that you take them without flash since it will disrupt the flow of the wedding. And also feel free to help yourself to the buffet, the plates and cutlery are provided. Thank you all and I hope that you have an amazing time. Let’s get this wedding started!”

I turned off the microphone and went and grabbed Peter. I made sure that he was fixed up, by fixing his tie and led him out. I placed him in his spot before going back get Chloe positioned at the door, where her father was waiting for her. I made sure that no one saw her; we went out the back way and emerged at the top of the stairs. I handed Chloe over to her father before picking up my small bouquet of flowers. I stood in front of Chloe and her father. The music began to play and I slowly started walking, Chloe and her father following a few paced behind me. We made our way down the aisle, to meet Peter at the altar. As I got closer I could see that Peter had tears in his eyes, he wiped them away with the back of his hand. I took my place on the left hand side of the aisle, Chloe’s father, Simon, handed Chloe over to Peter, giving him a small handshake before sitting down in his seat. 

The officiant asked everyone to quiet down as the ceremony was about to begin. Chloe looked at me and I gave her a small smile before nodding, she nodded back before turning back to Peter. The officiant welcomed everyone and asked Chloe and Peter to hold hands. Peter took Chloe’s hands in his before looking into her eyes. The officiant started the wedding.

“I would like to welcome you all to witness the marriage between Chloe Matthews and Peter Capaldi, who have come together to wed on this day. I understand that you have written vows for each other that you would like to read.”

Chloe turned to me and I handed her the vows that she had written for Peter. She unfolded the piece of paper and picked up the microphone.

“Peter, I take you to be my husband. I promise to share with you the laughter, the tears, the happiness. I promise to kiss away the tears, and to give you my heart and soul, and look after you for all eternity, in sickness, and in health and until death do us part as long as we both shall live.”

Peter smiles and wipes away another tear that has escaped his eyes. He turned to Shawn who gave him his vows. He took the microphone from Chloe. He looked at Chloe before starting to read his vows.

“Chloe, I vow to make my life forever yours and build my life around you. I promise to be always there for you. I have loved you the second I have laid my eyes on you, and I promise to love you from this day onwards. I promise to hold and to cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do us part.”  
Chloe started tearing up, she wiped away her tears before Peter held her hands in his. They both look at the officiant who continued.

“They were very beautiful vows, from both of you. Now, Peter, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Chloe, do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then I pronounce you husband and wife. I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Capaldi. You may kiss the bride.”

Peter took Chloe in his arms and kissed her. Everyone cheered and started taking pictures of the newlywed couple. Then everyone was free to help themselves to the buffet, while the bride and groom took a seat at the table. I sat down with them to be the first one to congratulate them.

“Congratulations, to the both of you. I am happy for you.”

“Thank you Clary. We are very happy.”

At that moment, Peter’s boss, Steven, came up to the table.

“Let me congratulate you Peter, you have found yourself a beautiful wife.”

“Well, thank you Steven. Yes, I did. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

“I bet you can’t. Don’t let her go.”

“Trust me, I won’t.”

With one final handshake and a pat on the back, Steven left. Chloe’s boss, Martha came to the table.

“Congratulations Chloe. And Peter.”

“Thank you Martha.”

They exchange a quick hug.

“He looks like an amazing man Chloe.”

“He is Martha, I’m glad to finally call him my husband.”

“And I’m glad to call you my wife.”

Peter spins Chloe around and plants a kiss on her lips. Chloe, getting embarrassed pulls away slightly before sliding out of Peter’s grasp.

“Not now love, we have plenty of time for that.”

“I suppose we do.”

He gives Chloe a small smirk. Peter’s family was next to congratulate him, and after many exchanged thank you’s they left to grab some food from the buffet, Chloe’s family did the same. After a while, Peter’s nephew starts running around and Peter was running after him trying to get him to settle down. I was looking at him and I began to daydream about what having a family with Shawn would look like, where we would live, how many children we would have, and many other small things like that. I was bought back to reality to Chloe shaking my arm.

“Clary! Earth to Clary!”

“Hmm, I’m sorry Chloe, I was caught in my thoughts.”

“Well, Peter and I are about to get up and dance.”

“Right, well I have another surprise for you then. Wait right here.”

I got up, and walked over to Shawn before pulling him to the side. 

“Hey, could I ask a favour of you?”

“Sure, what is it love?”

“You don’t happen to have your guitar with you, do you?”

“Um, no. Why? Did you want me to bring it?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure we can borrow one of the band’s guitars. Come with me.”

I led Shawn over to the band.

“Hey, could we borrow one of your guitars for the first dance?”

One of the guys nodded and I grabbed the closest guitar and handed it to Shawn.

“What did you want me to do with this?”

“Sing the song, Try My Best. I think it suits the newlywed couple perfectly.”

“Okay then. I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will do fine.”

Shawn fixed the guitar up and sat on one of the chairs before I placed a microphone stand in front of him.

“Thanks.”

I picked up a microphone and turned it on.

“Could I have everyone’s attention for just one moment please? Thank you. I just wanted to let everyone know that Shawn will be singing a song for the newlyweds. It is a song called Try my best and I think that it suits the newlyweds very well. Please enjoy the song.”

I turn off the microphone and as Shawn started singing, I walked back to Chloe.

“This is for you babe. Get out there.”

I pulled her out of her chair and gently pushed her and Peter onto the dance floor. Shawn continues singing an acapella version of Try My Best. Chloe and Peter danced to the rhythm before more people joined in. 

Once Shawn finished the song, everyone clapped. He got up off his chair and gave a small bow before handing the guitar back to the band. I walked over to him before giving him a small hug and kiss before moving back to the table.


	11. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Shawn have a moment.

While everyone danced, I took the opportunity to talk to Shawn. I led him out of the door and out into the fresh air.

“Shawn?”

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I was just thinking about how it would be like to have children.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, now don’t get me wrong I would love you either way but I was just thinking that you would make an amazing father and…..”

“Hey, baby….”

“Hmmm, sorry.”

I stop and look down. Shawn comes up to me and lifts my chin with his hand. He doesn’t say anything, he just kissed me. I melt into his kiss, pulling him closer. My mind was racing and it was the only thing I could do without bursting into tears. Once we pulled away, he looked me in the eyes.

“Baby, I have been wondering that same thing for quite a while now. I would love to have children with you. It would make me the happiest man in the world, not that I am not happy already. I would be over the moon if we had children. I love you and I would love our children just as much.”

I begin to cry, it was the best thing that I had heard in a long time. I hug Shawn and bury my face in his neck. His strong arms pulled me closer. I hugged him for what felt like an eternity, even though it couldn’t have been more than a minute. We pulled apart and he kissed me again.

“Is my makeup okay?”

“You might want to clean it up a bit babe.”

“Oh no, is it that bad?”

“No, not that bad.”

I pull out my compact mirror I had in my small bag by my side, I had grabbed my bag before we went outside. I opened it and saw that my mascara had run a bit, due to my tears but nothing a little bit of water can’t fix. I took out a tissue and dabbed it on my tongue before fixing my makeup. After about two minutes I was back to normal, minus a little bit of makeup. I can’t believe that Shawn had said that he wanted children as well, I was blown away but I was also overjoyed.


	12. Rest of The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the wedding is a huge success.

We walked back to the venue, hand in hand. Chloe had been looking for me, she found me as soon as I walked in the door.

“Clary, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you. It’s time for your speech.”

“Oh right!”

Chloe pulled me away and placed me in my spot. I quickly pulled out the piece of paper that had my speech written on it out of my bag. 

“Hello everyone, I’m sure that you all know me by now but if you don’t, my name is Clary and I am Chloe’s best friend and maid of honour today. It is my honour, to give a speech to the newlyweds. There is so much I want to say but I’m sure you don’t want to hear me ramble on all day so I will just skip over the small details and get to the important bits. I have known Chloe nearly my whole life and I was overjoyed when she asked me to be her maid of honour on her wedding day. When Chloe told me that she had found ‘the one’ I couldn’t believe it, I was so happy for her. When she told me that she was engaged to Peter I was so happy for her. And now that she is married to Peter, I’m sure her whole life is finally complete. Please join me in giving a toast to the newlyweds. Here is to Chloe and Peter!”

I lifted my glass and everyone did the same before taking a sip. I looked over at Chloe and Peter, to see them both smiling at me. I cringed with happiness before returning to my seat.

“That was amazing Clary, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Chloe, you deserve it.”

She smiled at me. I smiled back. I saw that Shawn was making his way to the table. As soon as he arrived, he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to the centre of the dance floor. We started dancing to the music, swaying gently to the beat.

“I don’t know if I told you this but you look amazing today.”

“Aww, thank you baby. You look great too.”

“Thanks.”

We continued dancing until the song finished. Shawn then pulled me off the dance floor and pulled me after him until we were standing outside. 

“Where are we going?”

“Just for a walk love.”

“Lead the way.”

Shawn took my hand. We walked to the small park adjacent to the venue. The sun was shining and it was such a beautiful day. I let Shawn lead the way as I enjoyed the sun on my face. When Shawn spotted a bench, he led me to it and we both sat down.

“I actually wanted to talk to you in private.”

“Oh? What did you want to talk about?”

“Us.”

My heart began to race.

“Is everything okay between us?”

“Of course. Why would you assume that is it not?”

“I don’t know. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, we started having a conversation before we had to go back to the celebration.”

And then it hit me, we were going to talk about having children.

“I love you Clary and I can’t imagine having anyone else in my life apart from you. I want to spend eternity with you. I have been wondering for a while when you were going to bring up the subject of children. I have actually being thinking about that subject for a while but I didn’t want to bring it up to soon in case you weren’t comfortable talking about it, but I think that now is the perfect time to talk about it.”

“I think so too. It got me thinking about it again when I saw Peter running after his nephew Tobey. I began to imagine you as a father figure. And I quite liked that image. I think that we would make great parents.”

“So do I. But I won’t push you until you are ready. Just come to me when you are ready. There is no rush.”

“Thank you baby. I love you.”

“I love you too. Come here.”

I climb onto his lap and bury my head in his shoulder, giving him a kiss on the neck. I twist my fingers into his hair, I felt his hand come up to my face and I felt him pull my head up so that he could kiss me. I moved so that I was facing him, I deepened the kiss before pulling breathlessly away.

“We should wait until we get home to continue this. We should probably get back to the celebrations.”

“I agree. Let’s go.”

Shawn pulled me after him; I had to lift my dress a bit in order not to trip over it as we headed back. Once we arrived back, we headed straight to the dance floor and danced for a bit. Chloe’s parents bumped into us, we quickly apologised before continuing to dance. Once the song was over, Shawn and I headed to the buffet table and had light refreshments.

Once we had finished our refreshments we disposed of our plates. We walked back to our table before sitting down. Peter and Chloe were engaged in a conversation, once they saw us they turned to us. Chloe was the first to speak.

“So Peter and I have been talking about honeymoon destinations but we need your help on deciding. We are stuck between Hawaii or London. We can’t decide, we love the idea of both destinations but we can’t decide on either. Could you help us?”

“Umm, I’m sure we can help.” I stated.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can help you decide.” Shawn agreed.

Chloe looked at the both of us, waiting on our answer. Shawn whispered in my ear.

“Shawn and I have decided that you guys should go to Hawaii, what better way to spend your honeymoon then on a beach in the sun!”

“I told Peter the same thing! Thanks guys, you really helped a lot.”

“Anytime, Chloe. We are always ready to help.”

As the day progressed, more and more of the guests were leaving. I stood at the door, alongside Chloe and Peter, to thank the guests for coming. Chloe’s family left when Peter’s family did, leaving the four of us still at the chapel.

“So, I guess that’s the wedding and after party done. I congratulate you again on your wedding.”

“Thank you Clary. It meant a lot you being here today and being Chloe’s maid of honour.”

“My pleasure. I enjoyed it quite a bit actually.”

“I bet you did, you look amazing in that dress by the way Clary.”

“Well, thank you Peter. But so did Chloe, even better than me. Isn’t her dress amazing.”

“It is. I was amazed when she said that she didn’t want to go with traditional colours for the wedding.”

Peter smiled at Chloe and placed an arm around her waist.

“And I’m proud to call her my wife.”

“And I’m proud to call you my husband.”

They share a quick kiss. Monroe had pulled the car up to the front of the chapel. We all got in and Monroe drove to Chloe’s apartment. We all got out of the car. I hugged Chloe and Peter before giving them both a smile. I watched Shawn do the same. We got into our car and drove home. We changed out of our formal clothes and into our pjs as soon as we got home. We snuggled on the couch together. I laid my head on Shawn’s shoulder with my leg over his. We switched on a movie but halfway through it we were both asleep on the couch.


	13. A Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Clary spend the day together.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, finding myself on the couch with an arm draped over Shawn’s stomach. I slowly look up at him, to find him still fast asleep. Since I am on the inner side of the couch, with my back to the back of the couch, moving would result in Shawn waking up and I didn’t want to wake him up just yet. I look around and search for a clock, finding one I look at the time. I saw that it was only quarter past nine and decided that it was way too early to get up; I snuggle closer to Shawn and close my eyes again. I felt him move under me and I open my eyes again, looking up at him again.

“Is everything okay love?”

“Yes love.”

“Do you want me to get up?”

“No, don’t leave. I love this.”

“Okay then. Just let me know when you want me to get up.”

“Will do.” 

I settle back down, running a hand down his chest and resting it on his stomach. Shawn starts rubbing my back as I settle back down. Shawn and I fall back asleep for another 2 hours. When we wake, Shawn pulls me into the bedroom.

“Lie down on the bed sweetheart.”

I do as he says, laying down on my side with my hand supporting my head.

Shawn climbs onto the bed, turning me so that I am on my back, he kisses me as he settles his hips on mine. He deepens the kiss as I tilt my hips upward, giving him consent to go ahead on what he plans to do. He runs a hand down my body while kissing my neck. I feel him take off his trousers and within seconds he is kissing me again. With one hand he removes my belt and pants, tossing them onto the floor along with his shirt. I pull him closer as I kiss him, tangling my fingers into his hair. He kisses me as we make love. My breath quickens and I run my hands down Shawn’s back.

“You look amazing baby.”

“You too.”

He hugs me close to him as we both reach climax. He lies down on top of me, both of us panting and catching our breath. I have just made love to the love of my life and it was the best feeling in the world. Once we have both recovered, he moves so that he is lying beside me. I move so that my head is lying on his shoulder, he hugs me close to him.

“That was amazing baby. Best feeling in the world.”

“I was just thinking exactly the same thing.”

I kiss him before moving and going into the shower. I close the door behind me and turn on the water. I was just about to get in when I heard the door open, I felt Shawn spin me around. He had changed so that he was in his pjs. He hugged me and placed his head on my shoulder. I place my arms on his shoulders, placing my head on his shoulder as well.

“I have a surprise for you, come with me.

“Haven’t I been surprised already?”

“You will love this, I promise.”

I turn of the water and place a towel around me before following Shawn back into the bedroom.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes.”

I did as he said. I heard him open a drawer before his footsteps approach me.

“Now open your eyes.”

I saw him kneeling down on one knee with a small box containing a ring, in his hands.

“Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

Tears welled up in my eyes as Shawn placed the sparkling ring on my finger. I jumped up and hugged him, looking at the ring.

“This ring looks so beautiful.”

“I thought that you would love it.”

He kissed me. I deepened the kiss before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“May I go into the shower now?”

“Yes, you may.”

“Thank you. Where do I put my ring?”

“There is a container in the cupboard above the sink.”

“Thank you, baby. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

I walk to the bathroom and look for the container to place my ring inside. I find it, it has a single red rose on the lid, I lift the lid and place my ring inside before placing the container where it belongs. I can’t believe I’m getting married to the love of my life, I was over the moon.

I quickly shower. When I come out I find Shawn lying in bed, reading a book.

“What book are you reading love?”

“A cuckoo’s calling. It’s quite interesting, you should read it.”

“I already did. I found it very interesting as well.”

“Yeah, I agree. Are you coming to bed, love?”

“Yeah. I’m tired.”

“Well, come here.”

Shawn lifts the blanket and I climb in, placing my head on his shoulder and my arm over his stomach. I was soon asleep, listening to Shawn’s strong heartbeat.  
I dreamt of flowers, dresses and weddings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple days of love and freedom of a lovely couple

I woke up to my phone ringing. I quickly answer it before lying back down.

“Yes, Chloe. Can I help you?”

“Sorry Clary. I must have woken you, I just wanted to tell you that Peter and I are going on our honeymoon now."

“That’s great Chloe. When are you guys coming back?”

I felt Shawn stir in his sleep and place and arm on my stomach, pulling me closer.

“We will be returning in two weeks from now. So the 22nd is when we will be returning.”

I look at my phone and saw that it was the 8th today, the 8th of October.

“Okay Chloe. Thanks for letting me know. Let me know when you land in Hawaii.”

“Will do. I have to go, we are boarding the plane now.”

“Talk to you later Chloe.”

“Bye, love you.”

“Love you too.”

I hang up the phone and turn to face Shawn. I place a gentle kiss on his forehead before closing my eyes again. I fell asleep again for a while. The next thing I know is I feel Shawn get out of bed. I open my eyes and look at him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes love, just need to use the bathroom.”

“Okay love, I’ll keep the bed warm until you return.”

“Thank you.”

Shawn quickly uses the bathroom and returns, pulling me closer. I move so I am cuddled as close as I could to Shawn. I breathe in his heavenly scent, which I love. I love sleeping in Shawn’s arms, I feel safe and secure and I feel like nothing will hurt me as long as I am in his arms, it’s the best feeling in the world. We sleep through the night, not waking until morning. 

*The next morning*  
I check my phone to see that Chloe had been trying to contact me; I had six missed calls and ten messages. I look over at Shawn before giving him a kiss, waking him from his sleep.  
“I’m up!”  
“I know, I just woke you.”  
“What time is it?”  
He runs his fingers through his hair. I look at my phone.  
“It’s about quarter to ten.”  
“That late already, I suppose I should get up then.”  
“I suppose so. I have to call Chloe, she’s been trying to contact me.”  
“Okay, well I’m about to go into the shower then.”  
“Okay.”  
I watch him move towards the bathroom, glancing down at his ass as he walks away. I bite my lip and smile, I happy cringe before I see him turn around.  
“Were you just looking at my bottom?”  
“Maybe?”  
He laughs before shaking his head. He does a little shake with his bottom before continuing on his way to the bathroom. I laugh before blowing him a kiss. He catches the kiss before placing it over his heart; he then closes the bathroom door. I unlock my phone and find Chloe’s number before hitting the call button. Chloe picked up a second later.  
“Hey babe, I was wondering if something had happened to you. I’ve been trying to reach you.”  
“Yeah I know. I saw your missed calls and messages. Shawn and I were asleep, sorry.”  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Well, Peter and I have arrived in Hawaii and it is amazing. We are just sunbathing on the beach. I’ll send you a few pictures.”  
“Can’t wait to see them.”  
“It’s beautiful here.”  
“I bet it is, especially this time of year.”  
“The pictures should be coming through now.”  
My phone vibrated indicating that the pictures were coming through. I clicked on the message and watched as the pictures came in.  
“I’m getting them now. I’ll have a look at them in a moment but first I have amazing news.”  
I looked at the bathroom door, still hearing the shower running.  
“Shawn proposed to me!”  
Chloe squealed, I held the phone slightly away from my ear before placing it back to my ear.  
“Yeah, and the ring is beautiful.”  
“That’s amazing babe, I’m happy for you.”  
I heard Chloe tell Peter the news in the background.  
“I just told Peter the news. He says congratulations to the both of you.”  
I laugh before continuing.  
“Tell him thank you.”  
I heard the shower being turned off.  
“I have to go, Shawn’s coming out of the shower now. I’ll have a look at the pictures now. I’ll talk to you later babe.”  
“Okay babe. Bye, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
I hung up the phone just as Shawn came out of the shower. I place my phone on the bed and jump off the bed, walking over to Shawn. Once I reach him, I run a hand down his chest before planting a kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on my hips before pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss. I placed my arms on his shoulders and melt in his arms as he continued to kiss me, after a while we pull apart.  
“I love kissing you.”  
“Me too, your lips are very soft.”  
“Yours too.”  
I smile before sliding out of Shawn’s grasp.  
“You should get dressed before you catch a cold.”  
“Yeah, I should.”  
“I’m going to go make something to eat. Do you have any preferences on what you want?”  
“No, I’m starving either way.”  
“Great, how about I make schnitzel sandwiches?”  
“Sounds great!”  
“Okay then. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”  
I walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I turn on the oven and prepare the schnitzel and put it in the over. I pull out the bread and prepare it before moving on to the other ingredients. I cut all the fillings and turn the schnitzel. I turn on the radio as I put everything together. The song ‘whatever you like’ was playing. I was dancing around the kitchen while I waited for the schnitzel to finish baking. Once the schnitzels were finished I took them out of the oven. I put together the sandwiches, still dancing around the kitchen. Once I finished the sandwiches I placed them on plates before putting the plates on the table.  
“Baby, the sandwiches are ready! Come and get it while it’s hot!”  
“I’m coming!”  
Shawn came into the kitchen and sat down, he started eating his sandwich. I sat down and started eating. We finished eating our sandwiches, we placed our plates in the sink before sitting down on the couch. We started a movie and watched it. Once the movie was finished I suggested that we should go out and go for a walk since it was such a beautiful day. Shawn went into the bedroom to get changed. I followed him and when he had his back turned I quietly walked up behind him and gave him a hug, breathing in his scent.  
“I love you, do you know that?”  
“I do, I love you very much as well.”  
He turned around and gave me a big hug before planting a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss and pulled away so that I could get ready.  
“So where do you want to go for you walk baby?”  
“I was thinking down at the beach.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
We both applied some sunscreen before grabbing our hats. Shawn grabbed his keys and we walked to the car. We got in and Shawn drove to the beach. Once we got there we saw that there were many people on the beach, enjoying the sun. We located a parking spot and got out. I loved the smell of the ocean on a nice day.  
“The ocean smells amazing!”  
“Yes it does.”  
We both breathed in, letting the smell overcome us. I closed my eyes and let the sun touch my skin. Shawn came around to my side of the car and pulled me in for a kiss. After we pulled apart we both laughed before walking to the path. We walked, hand in hand, down the beach. We both decided to go down into the sand. We took off our shoes and socks before going down onto the sand. We walked with our feet into the water for a while. Once we walked to the next jetty we turned around and walked back. We found a shower so we could wash the sand off our feet; we put on our socks and shoes before walking out onto the jetty. We walked down to the end of the jetty, looking out onto the blue green water.  
We took a few pictures before heading back to the car. We drove back home and I made us some tuna pasta before we both sat down on the couch to watch some Netflix. We watched the movie Skyscraper, as it was one of my favourite movies. Once the movie finished, we cleaned our dishes and went to bed.


	15. Organising A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Peter have returned from Hawaii, now it was time to organise Clary's wedding.

*Two weeks later*

Today is when Peter and Chloe will be returning. Shawn and I are waiting at the gate and wait for them to arrive. Once Chloe spotted me she ran to me. I hugged her tightly.

“Welcome back babe! I missed you!”

“I missed you too babe!”

Shawn gave Chloe a bug hug before giving Peter a quick hug as well. We collected their bags before going back to the car. We drove to Chloe’s apartment before helping them carry up their bags. Once the bags were inside we all sat on the couch. Chloe told us all about what Peter and she did on their honeymoon and showed us some more pictures that she took. I showed her my engagement ring, the ring now on my finger. It had an intricate design with a single shimmering diamond in the middle. The shape was a diamond shape, which is very unique and interesting. I can’t wait to see what my actual wedding ring would look like, I decided to wait until Chloe got back so that she could help me with my wedding details. I decided to wait another week so Chloe could get over her jetlag and unpack all of her clothes. Once Chloe had recovered I asked her over so she could help me. She drove to my place and I let her in. I gave her a quick hug before we both sat on the couch. I had already prepared the pamphlets that I had collected and websites that I had found.

“So these are my ideas…..”

I talked her through my ideas and she listened intently before answering.

“I think these are really good ideas, I love them. I love how you have planned everything out. May I just suggest something?”

“Sure.”

“I think that you should have small bouquets of flowers on each table, maybe you favourite flowers. I think it would look very nice.”

I said, noting down what she had said.

“Have you thought about the table arrangements?”

“Umm, not yet?”

“You should start with that now. Who have you invited so far?”

“Well, you and peter, mine and Shawn’s family. That’s about it. We weren’t thinking about a big wedding, just a small one.”

“Okay well, how many people will be there all together?”

“Well, Me, Shawn, his two sisters, his mum and dad, his Aunty and Uncle, his grandparents and his two sister’s kids. My mum and dad, I think they are the only ones coming. I have no one else in my family.”

“Okay well let’s see. Well, of course I will be your maid of honour and Peter and I will be sitting at the main table. Let’s put your and Shawn’s parent at the same table. His Aunty and Uncle, along with his grandparent at the same table. Then his two sisters and kids at the last table.”

“Sounds great. Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem. It’s my pleasure.”

“So what flowers have you decided on to have on the tables?”

“I think I will go with tulips." 

“Great choice.”

“I know, I love tulips.”

“Okay then.” 

Chloe noted down what I said.

“We need to map out where the tables will be. Do you have a piece of paper?”

I handed her a piece of paper.

“Okay, so the main table will be at the front, of course. Where do you want the parent to sit?”

“I think to the left of me.”

“Okay.”

Chloe drew a box with the word ‘Parents’ in it. 

“How about Shawn’s aunt and uncle and grandparents?”

“His right hand side.”

“Okay.”

Chloe does the same thing this time with the words ‘Aunt and uncle + grandparents’ in the box.

“And lastly, his sisters and kids?”

I think that they should sit behind our table.”

“Okay.”

Chloe drew a last box with the words ‘Sisters + kids’ in the box.

“Okay, table arrangements are done. Now, let’s look at you dress ideas.”

I show her the dress I had in mind. It was a strapless, pale-grey dress of semi-embroidered fabric with a V-slit on the side revealing a less embroidered under fabric. I love this dress, I think it would look great on me.

“I like this one. Do you think it would suit me?”

“I like it but I thought you didn’t want to do traditional colours, I didn’t for my wedding?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Well, I have another one in mind then.”

I show her another picture, this one had a white dress with red embroidered flowers on it, and it included a veil.

“I like this one better, it even has straps.”

“I like it too, I don’t really like strapless dresses anyway.”

“Okay. So the next step is to go to that shop and get you fitted for that dress.”

And that is what we did. We went straight to the car and drove to a shop with the title ‘All about weddings.’ We stop and get out of the car, we walk into the shop. A lady, whose nametag read ‘Stephanie’, came up to us.

“How may I help you two beautiful ladies?”

“We were looking into getting my best friend here fitted for her wedding.”

“That’s wonderful! What dress did you have in mind, dear?”

“The white one with the red embroidered flowers.”

“Great choice, come with me.”

Stephanie led us to the change rooms and found the dress before coming into the change room with us. She helped me get into the dress and to my surprise it was the perfect fit already, I didn’t need to get fitted after all.

“Will you take the dress now?”

“If possible, yes.”

“Okay, let me help you out of the dress dear.”

She helped me take the dress off before disappearing to the cashier. I quickly pulled on my shirt and pants and followed Chloe to the cashier.

“That would be $737 for the dress, dear.”

I hand her my credit card and she scans it before handing it back to me. I key in my pin number and pay for the dress. She places the dress in a box and ties it with a ribbon before putting the box in a bag and handing it to me.

“There you go dear. Enjoy you wedding day!”

“Thank you, goodbye.”

“Goodbye dear.”

Chloe and I walk out of the shop and get into the car. We drive back home and I place the bag on top of my wardrobe so it is in a safe spot until the wedding. Shawn and I have decided to get married on the 24th November, which was still a month away. I messaged Monroe to let him know that he will need to be my driver for my wedding. I let him know all the details and let him know that he will be sitting at the main table along with the rest of us, needless to say that he was overjoyed. He sent me a thank you message back and I replied with a simple ‘you’re welcome x’.


	16. So, Where's Shawn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn has been missing all day and when Clary finally rings him she gets the shock of a lifetime...

Shawn had been out all day and usually he would have texted me by now so I took out my phone and called him but he didn’t answer. I called him again, but still no answer. I began to worry, Chloe noticed and spoke up.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“I don’t know. Shawn usually texts me when he is out. I tried calling him twice now but he didn’t answer.”

“I’m sure everything is alright, don’t worry.”

Just then my phone rang, it was Shawn. “Hellllo babbbyyy.”

Oh god, he was drunk. He never usually got drunk; I wondered what got into him.

“Hey, where are you? I’ve been worried sick and from what I’m hearing I had good cause. You are drunk! What has gotten into you? You never drink!”

“I’mmm fiiinne.”

No, he really isn’t. I decided to ask him where he is again. "I repeat, where are you? That is my main concern right now, to get you home. We can deal with this once you sobered up.”

“I’m at St Bernard’s bar!”

I look at Chloe, she nodded and we both sprint to the door.

“Stay where you are! We are coming to get you.”

“Okkayyy!”

I hang up the phone and type in the coordinates of St Bernard’s bar. Shawn had driven there so we had to use Chloe’s car, we get in and she drives to the bar. Once we arrive she lets me out while she finds a place to park. I step in through the door and look around the bar trying to locate Shawn. He was nowhere in sight. I walk up to the bar and ask the bartender if he had seen Shawn, I give the bartender Shawn’s description and the bartender said that he has seen him stumble to the bathroom. I ask where the toilets are and look towards the door to see Chloe enter, she walks up to me.

“The bartender said that Shawn stumbled to the bathroom. Let’s see if we can find him there.”

Chloe and I walk to the back of the bar towards the bathroom. We check the disabled bathrooms first, but Shawn was not there. We walk out and debate whether or not to go into the men’s toilet. After some discussion we both hold our breath and walk in, luckily no men were in there, only one door was closed and locked. I walk up to it, I hear someone inside.

“Shawn? Is that you?”

“Clarrry?”

“Yes, it’s me. Open up.”

I hear Shawn struggle with the lock. Once the door was open I see him, kneeling on the floor, face drenched in sweat, eyes red. I quickly kneel down beside him and start massaging his back as he continues to throw up. I still wondered what go into him to drink, he never drinks. Well, he never drinks this much, he might have the occasional beer or red wine but that was about it. He never went out and got so drunk that he ends up throwing everything back up again. It pained me to see him like this. When he finished throwing up, he leant back on the wall, he looked at me.

“I’mmm sooo sorry. I don’t know what came ovverrr meee.”

“It’s fine, I’m angry at you but I don’t want to deal with this now, I just want to get you home and get some strong coffee into you before I get you into bed.”  
Shawn threw up again before looking back at me.

“Chloe, could you get me some wet paper towel please?”

“Sure Clary.”

Chloe went and got a paper towel before wetting it and handing it to me. I handed it to Shawn who wiped his mouth. I handed him another one and he placed it on the back of his neck. We remained in the bathroom for another 5 minutes to make sure that Shawn got everything out of his system before moving. I wipe his face one last time before throwing the paper towel in the toilet and flushing it. I help Shawn up, he leaned on me. We struggled to move towards the door so Chloe helped stabilise us. We moved toward the car, we helped Shawn inside before I get into the front seat. I kept an eye on Shawn on the way home in case we had to stop to let him get out. He seemed fine and we made it all the way home. Shawn had to rush to the toilet once we got home, he stayed in the bathroom while I made the coffee. Once the coffee was finished I helped Shawn to the couch. I handed him the coffee.

“Drink this.”

He slowly drank the coffee while I got the bed ready. Luckily we had a connecting bathroom so he had quick access, in case he needed it. Once Shawn finished his coffee I helped him get cleaned up, he brushed his teeth while I got him a change of clothes. I helped him take off his shirt and pants and helped him onto his clean clothes. Once he was dressed again, I helped him into bed. I kissed him on the forehead before drawing the curtains. I bought him some Panadol and water. I gave him the painkillers and he drank the water before laying down. I kissed him on the forehead again.

“Goodnight. Just yell if you need anything.”

“Clary?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Are you still angry at me?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I should be but I’m not.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“Of course. I just want to know what happened? You never drink like this. I have never seen you so drunk before. It broke my heart seeing you like that, it was a horrible sight to see.”

I bowed my head, tears threatened to fall.

“Hey, come here.”

I quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. Shawn sat up and pulled me in. I let myself be pulled down into a lying down position. I held onto Shawn as I cried my eyes out. While I was crying, all Shawn could do was rub my back to calm me down. Shawn repositioned himself so that he was laying down as well, I placed my head on his shoulder.


	17. Why'd you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn reveals the reason for him getting smashed.

“Why did you do it Shawn? I don’t understand.”

Shawn took a deep breath before continuing.

“You wanna know why I did it? I did it because I just received news that my parents were in a horrible car accident and they have been killed. An out of control car hit them and killed them instantly. I guess I thought that I could drink away my sorrows.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. When did you find out?”

“2 hours before you called.”

“Oh my god. That’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

I could see that Shawn was trying to stay strong even though tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Are you going to go up and be there for the funeral?”

“I should but that means that we would have to postpone the wedding.”

“Babe, I don’t care about the wedding at the moment. Forget about it for now. What matters now is this. We should get up there as soon as possible. Your grandparents live in Canada, right?”

“Yeah, my whole family does.”

Tears streamed down Shawn’s face, he couldn’t control his tears anymore. I comforted him before continuing.

“Well, let’s find us a flight. I suppose we will have to stay with them for a while. Luckily we haven’t sent out the invitations yet.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

I got out my laptop and looked for the next flight to Toronto, Canada. There was a flight leaving in 3 days’ time. I booked two seats and printed out our tickets. Shawn and I packed our bags straight away so that they were prepared. I called Chloe to let her know what happened and she sent her condolences to Shawn and his family as well. I felt horrible about what happened to Shawn’s parents, especially this close to our wedding. There was nothing we could have done to prevent this, I felt so bad for him. Now I finally understood why he got so drunk.

*Later that evening*

Shawn and I were watching TV, with me laying my head on his chest, when all of a sudden his body shook. I quickly look up at him to see his face streaked with tears. I lift a hand to wipe away the tears before giving him a kiss. I looked at him, his eyes were red and his bottom lip trembled. I sat up and pulled him into my arms, he placed his arms around me and his head on my shoulder before continuously crying. I held him tightly to me, reassuring him that I was there. It took a long time for Shawn to calm down. I guessed that he was remembering his parents, I decided to ask him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I was just remembering the good times I had with my parents. Now, I’m thinking that I will never get to see them again.”

Shawn wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes. 

“It is very upsetting, I’m so sorry Shawn. I’m sure they were amazing people. They are watching you from heaven, I’m sure they are.”

“Yeah, they are. I believe so anyway.”

“They will always be with you, in your heart and soul.”

“Yes, they will be.”

I hugged Shawn again.

“Do you want to head to bed?”

“We should.”

“Then let’s go.”

I pulled Shawn into bed. I lay down and he lay his head on my shoulder. We were soon asleep.


	18. Off we Go to Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Shawn take off to Canada for the funeral.

3 days later we were flying to Toronto. I had asked Chloe to drop us off at the airport and if she could look after the house while we were gone. 

“I would love to look after the house for you guys.”

She looked at Shawn before giving him a hug.

“I’m really sorry Shawn, Peter is too. Tell your family that we are thinking about them.”

I will. Thank you Chloe.”

Chloe released Shawn and we walk towards the gate, I looked back at Chloe and gave her a small wave before grabbing Shawn’s hand and walked through the gate towards the plane. We boarded the plane and took our seats. I could tell that Shawn was getting upset again. I took his hand and squeezed it, he returned the small squeeze and looked at me. I leant in and gave him a small kiss before buckling my seatbelt. The plane was about to take off so we listened to the safety instructions before the pilot told us to put our trays away and the seats in the upright position. The next thing I knew, we had taken off and were floating above the clouds.

With a 2 hour stopover at Los Angeles, we were on our way to Toronto. Once the flight landed at the Toronto Pearson, we collected out bags and went to find Shawn’s grandparents who were waiting for us. His grandmother was the first to spot us.

“Shawn, over here!”

She waved at us and started to walk towards us. We walked towards her and once we reached her we exchanged hugs.

“Guys, I would like to introduce to you my fiancée, Clary.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Shawn didn’t tell us that he was engaged to be married.”

“We didn’t get around to sending out the invitations before this tragedy happened.”

“Yes, it is horrible. Poor Shawn.”

“Yeah, Shawn hasn’t been himself since it happened. He’s been drinking a lot, trying to drink away his pain. Once he found out, he went straight to a bar and drunk himself silly.”

“Well, at least you are here now. Let’s get your bags into the car.”

We walked to their car, once we were all settled into the car and on the road to their home, I decided to talk to Shawn.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t.”

“The loss of one’s parents is a huge burden on one’s life. I understand the pain that you are going through. I would feel exactly the same if I lost my parents.”

He looked at me, with tears in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug, feeling his body shake as his tears escaped his eyes. I saw his grandmother smile and nod at me in the rear view mirror, I nodded back before giving Shawn a gently squeeze. He remained in my arms until we reached his grandparent’s home. Once the car was parked, I looked down at him to see that he had fallen asleep in my arms. His grandmother came around to my side of the car and opened the door.

“He’s fallen asleep, give us a few minutes. By the way, what do I call you?”

“Oh dear, don’t hesitate to call me Marie if you wish, I don’t mind. My husband is called Robert.”

“Thank you, I was just wondering that’s all.”

“No problem dear. I’ll give you a few minutes, I’ll see you inside.”

“Thank you.”

Marie left, leaving Shawn and I in the car. I wake Shawn by gently shaking him, he opens his eyes and looks around.

“We just arrived at your grandparents place, Marie and Robert are inside.”

“I guess we should head inside then.”

He runs his hands through his hair and wipes his face before we both exit the car. We walk inside to find Marie and Robert in the living room.

“Oh there you are dears, dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Thank you.”

I look at Shawn before continuing.

“Um, I think that Shawn and I will need to lie down for a while. We didn’t sleep on the plane and we are exhausted.”

“That’s fine dear, I’m sure Shawn can show you where the bedrooms are.”

“Thank you Marie, if we are not back by dinner, could you save us some please?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks again.”

I look at Shawn who grabs my hand and leads me into the bedroom. We don’t even bother taking off our clothes, we just lie under the covers on the bed. I placed my head on his shoulder with my arm draped over his stomach.

“You okay? You look like you were about to burst into tears back there?”

“I was, I need to get my emotions out.”

His voice cracked as he said that, I immediately sat up and pulled him into a hug. We sat there for a long time, with Shawn crying into my shoulder. I held him until he composed himself, once he pulled away I looked into his eyes. I wiped away some stray tears before looking back into his eyes.

“Baby, everything will be okay. It may take a long time until you are okay again and you may have days where you feel as if nothing will go right but in the end everything will turn out okay. I will be by your side all the time, now and forever. Your family will be there as well, you always have someone to turn to when you are upset. Your family and I understand what you are going through at the moment. We know that you will need a shoulder to cry on. Come here.”

He hugged me again, giving me a gentle squeeze. I hugged him back before pulling away and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I heard a knock at the door and turned around to see who it was.

“Come in.”

Marie opened the door and came into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“No Marie, it’s fine. We didn’t even get to sleep yet, Shawn is too upset.”

“Poor dear.”

Marie walked to Shawn’s side and sat down on the bed before giving him a hug. She pulled away and fixed his hair before looking at him.

“It’s going to be okay, we are here for you when you need us.”

“Thanks grandma.”

“You’re welcome dear. I should head back out again, Robert would be hungry by now. Just join us when you are ready.”

“Thanks Marie, I don’t think we are hungry just yet. I think that we will get some sleep now actually.”

I looked at Shawn who nodded and lay back down.

“Okay dear. No worries. By the way, the rest of the family will be coming around tomorrow so we can go to the funeral.”

“Thank you for letting us know grandma.”

Marie left the room and Shawn and I lay back down. He pulled me in close and I placed my head on his shoulder and my arm on his stomach and we were asleep in no time.


	19. The funeral & a day alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral, Clary and Shawn need some space to themselves

Like Marie had said, all the rest of the family had arrived at the house. After we all introduced ourselves we headed to the cemetery for the funeral. After the priest said a few words we placed holy water on the coffin and walked outside. I walked next to Shawn as we headed to the graves, holding onto his arm as we walked. Shawn cried during the whole ceremony and funeral. I tried to contain my tears but couldn’t and they stained my cheeks as the coffins were placed into the ground. Each family member placed a small amount of soil onto the coffins before moving back to their cars. Shawn and I remained at the graves for a little while longer. He walked up to the gravestone and kissed his hand before placing it onto the gravestone.

“I love you both and I miss you very much.”

He said before turning and facing me, he held out a hand and I took it. He pulled me in close.

“This is my fiancée, Clary. She has such a wonderful soul. I love her with all my heart.”

I placed my hand on the gravestone before continuing.

“It’s my privilege to look after your son. He cares for me very much. I will look after him, I promise.”

I remove my hand only to intertwine it with Shawn’s, with one final look at the grave we both move away to Marie’s car. 

By the time that we had reached Marie’s house, all of the family were already there. Marie let them in and we had some dinner. After dinner, all of the rest of the family members left. Once all the family members left, Shawn and I headed to bed.

“It was a beautiful funeral, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was. They deserved it.”

“Yes, they did.”

Shawn and I were soon asleep.

 

*The next day*

Shawn and I managed to sleep in for a while, which is unusual since we never sleep in, I guess that the funeral had taken all of our energy away. I look at Shawn, who was still asleep with an arm over my stomach. I gently turn around and pick up my phone, I saw that Chloe had messaged me. I type a quick reply, receiving one back straight away. I told her all about the funeral and told her that I met the rest of the family. She told me that she had spent the night at our place so she wouldn’t have to always come back and check on the house. I told her that it was okay and that she could stay there until we came back, we were only staying for another two weeks. She thanked me before she said that she needed to go, I told her that we would talk later. I placed my phone on the bedside table before turning back to Shawn. I lifted a hand and gently stroked his face. He opened his eyes to my touch.

“Good morning love.”

“Good morning baby, how are you feeling?”

“As good as expected I guess.”

“That’s good. Chloe messaged, she said she spent the night at our place to look after it, I gave her a spare key before we left.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

A knock on the door caught our attention.

“Come in.”

Robert opened the door.

“Good morning to the both of you. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you Robert, we will be right out.”

Shawn and I got out of bed and threw on our dressing gowns before heading out to the kitchen. I ran my hands through my hair to smooth my bed hair. We both sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Marie to serve us our breakfast and from the smell I am pretty certain that we were having chocolate chip pancakes. Marie set down a plate of 5 fluffy pancakes down in front of me. I thanked her before picking up my knife and fork and digging in. I poured a small amount of maple syrup on the pancakes and ate a piece. These would have to be one of the best pancakes I have ever tasted; I might have to ask Marie for the recipe. Once everyone had their breakfast and had gotten dressed we went to the grave and placed some flowers down. Once we had visited the grave and returned to Marie’s house, I pulled her aside.

“Hey Marie, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Would it be alright if I borrowed your car? I was planning on taking Shawn to a motel for a day, you know, to cheer him up?”

“Of course dear, that would be okay. The keys are next to the door.”

“Thank you Marie.”

I gave her a quick hug before going into the bedroom, finding Shawn on the bed reading a book. I climbed onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, making him put the book aside.

“What’s this then?”

“I wanted you to stop reading your book. I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Great!”

I pulled him off the bed and behind me. I took the key to Marie’s car and told Shawn to get into the car.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see.”

I drive for a while until I see a motel. I pull in to the parking lot. Shawn gives me a confused look. I tell him to get out of the car and grab our bags that were still in the car, while I went and checked us in. Once I returned to the car, I carried my bag and walked towards the room. I unlocked the door and placed my suitcase on the floor before walking over to Shawn. I threw my arms around him before smothering him in kisses, making him drop the suitcase. I push him towards the bed, making him fall backwards. I ended up on top of him, but I didn’t mind. I keep kissing him, tangling my fingers into his hair. He kissed me, turning so that I ended up beneath him. We somehow managed to make love on that uncomfortable motel bed, I don’t know how we managed but we did. Once our bodies recovered, we got changed and cuddled for a while. We watched a movie on the TV before driving to town. Shawn and I shopped around for a bit before heading back to the motel room. We cuddled for a bit on the bed while watching another movie.

“How are you feeling babe?”

“I’m fine, I needed that.”

“I know you did. You seem happier.”

“Well, when we do that, I definitely am.”

We both laugh. I give him a squeeze before leaning up and kissing him. He places a hand on my face and pulls me in for another kiss. I smile through the kiss, happy that he is feeling a bit happier. After the movie finished we placed our bags into the car and checked out. Shawn drove back to Marie’s while I enjoyed the drive.


	20. Family Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary meets some of Shawn's family

Shawn’s family came around again and we had lunch. I decided to talk to the rest of the family to get to know them a bit better. I first walked up to his sisters and their kids.

“Hello, sorry to bother you bit I just thought I’d come introduce myself since I don’t believe that we were actually introduced yet. I’m Clary, nice to meet you.”

I hold out a hand and shake both of their hands.

“Nice to meet you, Clary. I’m Lisa and this is my sister Bella.”

“Nice to meet you both. And who are these two beautiful children?”

I look at the children playing on the floor. Lisa was the one to answer my question.

“The boy is mine, his name is Jack. The girl is Bella’s, her name is Ruby.”

“They are both beautiful children. Where are your partners, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, Ben and Tom should be somewhere. Here they come actually.”

I watched as two men approached us, each going to their partners. Bella introduced us.

“Clary, this is my partner Tom. And this is Ben, Lisa’s partner.”

“It’s great to meet you both.”

I shook their hands.

“I should go meet the rest of the family but before I do, do you mind giving me your address and phone number so I can send you the wedding invitations, once Shawn and I get around to doing that.”

“Sure.”

I handed Lisa my phone and she typed in the details before handing it back to me.

“There you go.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know as soon as the invitations have been posted out. Do all of the family live at this address?”

“Yes they do.”

“Great, thanks.”

I walked away to meet the rest of the family. I met Shawn’s Aunt and Uncle next.

“Hello dear, my name is Grace and this is Jason, my husband.

“Nice to meet you both.”

We quickly exchange handshakes. I had met all of Shawn’s family now. I didn’t get the chance to meet his parents. We only really talked on facetime or messages which was a shame because they seemed like lovely people. Once I met all of the family, I went to find Shawn. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see that Chloe was calling me, I picked up the phone before walking to a quiet area before continuing.

“Hey babe, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Just wanted to see how Shawn’s holding up. Peter and I were just wondering how he is?”

“He’s fine, better than he was a few days ago. We are having family lunch at the moment so all of his family are here at his grandparent’s place.”

“That’s good to hear. Hey, I uploaded my resume the other day for a journalist job and I already have an interview time for tomorrow. I really hope I get this job, I love journalism so much.”

“That’s wonderful babe, I hope you get the job as well. What time is your interview?”

“11:30am”

“Great, well message me when you arrive home. I should head back, I was actually on my way to find Shawn.”

“Oh? Isn’t he there?”

“He should be but I don’t know. I’ll have a look around.”

“Okay then. When you find him, let him know that we are thinking about him, okay?”

“I will. Talk to you later babe.”

“Okay babe. Love ya.”

“Love ya too. Bye.”

I hung up the phone and continued my search for Shawn. I look in every room but he is not there. Where could he be?


	21. Oh no, Shawn, Not Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn feels he needs to get drunk again. 
> 
>  
> 
> ********TRIGGER WARNING - SUICIDE ATTEMPT*******

I decide to look outside to try my luck, I see Shawn walking away with a bottle of Malt Scotch. I quickly run after him and stop him. As I get closer I see that he had already started drinking the Scotch. I turn him around and look him straight in the eye.

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m going to go get drunk, again.”

“Why?”

“To fight the demons inside of me. They are getting too loud. If I don’t do this then they might win.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

“How can you say that? You have never experienced pain like what I am going through right now.”

He takes the top off the bottle and takes a long swig before continuing.

“I need to do this. I’m scared that if I don’t then I might do something I might regret.”

“You need to calm down. I know that you are upset, I know how you feel. I know that you always had lunch here with your parents when you were little. The memories are probably coming back now that all of the rest of your family are here.”

“Don’t you dare tell me you know how I feel, cause I know for sure that you don’t!”

His sudden outburst had me take a few steps back, it’s almost like he had hit me.

“Shawn…Please, don’t do this.”

“And why shouldn’t I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t?”

“Because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”

“That’s not good enough.”

He takes another long swig of Scotch.

“Because you are too important for me to lose. Please, put the bottle down and let’s talk about this.” 

“There is nothing to talk about. The demons of my past are haunting me. They are trying to get out. This is the only way I can think of to calm them.”

“This is one way to fight them, or you can fight them yourself. You are stronger than this, I know that.”

“Stop! Stop right there…please.”

He takes another swig, at this point half the bottle has been drunk. He turns to walk away.

“Where are you going?!”

“Out! Don’t come looking for me. I want to be left alone at the moment. Me and my demons, no one else.”

“Shawn! Don’t you dare walk away from me!”

He doesn’t listen, he just walks away. I quickly run inside, with tears in my eyes. I grab the keys to Marie’s car. I get into the car and start the engine before driving off. I look around while driving, looking for Shawn. I know that Shawn said not to look for him but I was scared that he would hurt himself or worse. I drive for nearly an hour before seeing him walk to the Prince Edward Viaduct Bridge, the worst possible thing came to my mind….he was going to jump and kill himself. I quickly park the car and lock it before running after Shawn. He smashed the bottle and continued walking. He stopped and looked over the bridge, he climbs on to the edge.

“Shawn! Stop!”

“Clary? I told you not to follow me.”

“I know you did but luckily I did, cause look at you now!”

“This has to be done!”

“Shawn! Don’t you dare!”

He doesn’t look at me, he turns away from me. I took a step forward.

“Don’t come any closer, if you do I’ll jump!”

“Okay, okay.”

I raise my hands in surrender and take a few steps back.

“Can we at least talk about this. Please?”

“Like I said, there is nothing to talk about.”

“Listen to me. Remember what I told you last night? How I said that there would always be people to look after you and listen to you? Well, here I am, talk to me and I’ll listen.”

He looks at me, tears running down his cheeks. He looks me up and down before his gaze settles on the ring on my finger. I follow his gaze down onto my hand. I raise it in front of me.

“Remember when you gave me this? Remember how happy you were that night? If you jump, you will be leaving all of this behind.”

I keep my hands raised while slowly walking over to him, I grab his arm and pull him off the side of the bridge and onto the floor. I hold him close to me as the both of us started crying. We got up and I helped Shawn to the car. I unlocked it and helped him in. I don’t know how he is still walking and talking straight, that Malt Scotch is some strong stuff, and he drank a whole bottle of it. I walk around to the other side of the car and get in, I start the car and drive back to Marie’s.

Once we got back to Marie’s, everyone was wondering where we were. I didn’t have the strength to tell them what happened. I helped Shawn into the bathroom so he could get rid of most of the alcohol in his system. I walked into the bedroom and got changed before walking back to the bathroom. Shawn flushed the toilet and I helped him up so he could brush his teeth, I did the same. Once he had brushed his teeth, I helped him get changed into his pjs. I lay him under the covers and got into bed myself. I lay my head on his shoulder, he placed an arm around me.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry you had to witness my breakdown like that.”

“I know. I know you didn’t mean it. May I ask you one question?”

“Sure.”

“If I hadn’t been there. Would you have jumped?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. I think that I would have but you saved me at the last second.”

“Thank god you didn’t jump.”

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Me too. Now, let’s get some sleep. You are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

We soon fell asleep; we didn’t even hear the rest of the family leave for the night. I stayed in Shawn’s arms for the whole night, I didn’t want to let him go, even for a second.


	22. Time to Get Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary gets up this morning and Shawn suddenly collapses, sending himself to hospital. Clary decides that Shawn needs help, she begins searching for rehab options.

I was woken up by the sound of Shawn in the bathroom and as I thought yesterday, he has a massive hangover. I quickly rush to his side. I stroke his back, calming him. Once he had flushed the toilet, I helped him up. He was too weak to hold himself upright. Once he had brushed his teeth again, I helped him back into bed.

“You are staying in bed mister. I’m going to go get you some painkillers, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

I left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to get some painkillers. I returned to the bedroom and handed Shawn two painkillers and a glass of water. He took the pills before lying back down. I kissed his forehead before tucking him in and leaving the room. I walk into the lounge room and sit down on the couch, Marie comes and sits down next to me.

“Is everything alright dear?”

“No, Shawn just tried to kill himself.”

“Oh dear, that’s horrible. Is he okay now?”

“I hope so. He drank a whole bottle of Malt Scotch and then he walked to the bridge and wanted to jump off, luckily I was there and caught him in time.”

“Yes, luckily you were there. Where is he now?”

“In the bedroom, sleeping.”

“He needs to see someone about this. I think that he drinks way too much.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ll have a look into some rehab options for him.”

“That would be a good idea, you can borrow my laptop if you like.”

“Thanks Marie, where is it?”

“On the counter, over there.”

I walk over and find the laptop, I pressed the power button and waited for it to load up. Once the laptop was on, I opened up google and did some research. I quickly found some rehab options and saved them so that I could have a look at the centres. I printed out a list of addresses. I saw Shawn coming out of the bedroom.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed love?”

“I know but I couldn’t sleep.”

He walked towards me, I went to meet him halfway but he collapsed on me and I barely caught him before he hit the floor, we both hit the floor very hard.

“Marie! Call an ambulance, Shawn just collapsed. Hurry!”

“I’m on it!”

I heard her talking to dispatch on the other end of the phone. She told me that I should put him in the recovery position so I did as I was told. I stayed with him, gently rubbing his back. The paramedics came and placed Shawn in an ambulance, I rode with him to the hospital. Once Shawn was placed in a room and was under observations, I was able to see him. When I entered the room, he was laying on his back with several machines hooked up to him. I slowly walked over to him and took his hand before sitting down on the chair. He opened his eyes to my touch, he looked at me.

“Hey….”

“Hello. Do you know what happened to you?”

“I don’t. I remember waking up and walking over to you, next thing I knew everything went black.”

“You collapsed, gave me one hell of a fright.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it was probably the alcohol in your system. That Malt Scotch is some very strong stuff, your system couldn’t handle it and just shut off.”

“I suppose so. How long do I have to stay in the hospital for?”

“The doctors thinks about 5 days."

“That’s a long time, will you be here with me the whole time?”

“Of course, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Me neither.”

A doctor walked in and looked at the both of us. “Well, good thing is that you will have a full recovery. We don’t see anything wrong with you internal organs, so that is a good thing. Miss, may I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course. Baby, I will be right back.”

I kiss him before walking out of the room after the doctor. I close the room door behind me, the doctor turns to me.

“What I said is correct, he will have a full recovery but I think that he should go into a rehab centre. It would be the best for him.”

“I think so too, I was actually looking at some centres back home.”

“That’s good, as soon as you get home you should sign him in to one of the rehab centres.”

“I will do that, thank you doctor.”


	23. Going Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Shawn return home to Adelaide.

5 days later Shawn was released from the hospital and we drove back to Marie’s. We relaxed on the couch for a while, before getting up and packing our bags since we were flying back home tomorrow. Shawn and I lay in bed and cuddled for a while before he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled me up into a sitting position. I gently climbed into his lap and continued to kiss him, tangling my fingers into his hair. 

“God, I missed that.”

“I bet you did.”

I kissed him again and he spun me around so that I was lying down, with him on top of me. 

“I missed doing this too.”

He placed kisses from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and back again. I giggled when he ran a hand down from my chest to my stomach.

“I did too.”

He retraced his kissed back to my lips. I pulled him in and passionately kissed him. We both cuddled for a little while longer before we both fell asleep, in each other’s arms.

The next day we woke up really early as we had to be at the airport by 4:30am, meaning that we had to wake up at 2am to be there on time. By the time that we arrived at the airport and had checked in our luggage, we only had to wait another hour and a half before out flight. Marie, Shawn and I had some breakfast and coffee before we walked around the airport. We walked to the gate and sat down and waited for our names to be called so that we can board the plane. Once our names were called, we quickly hugged Marie and gave the stewardess our tickets before walking down to the plane. We greeted the stewardess’ at the door and found our seats. We stowed our bags in the overhead compartment and sat down, buckling our seat belts.

“Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes I am. I’m looking forward to catching up with Peter.”

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m looking forward to catching up with Chloe as well.”

“Yeah.”

We had a stopover at Los Angeles before landing at Adelaide Airport. We collected our baggage before walking out of the airport. We called for a Taxi and climbed in after putting our bags in the trunk. Once the Taxi dropped us home, we paid the driver and walked towards the door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, finding Chloe asleep on the couch with the TV on. I carefully picked up the remote and turned off the TV, before covering Chloe with the blanket that was on the back of the couch.  
We carried our bags upstairs and I collapsed on the bed, Shawn following shortly after. We didn’t unpack our bags, we just climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	24. Shawn Goes to Rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn is admitted to rehab.

I was awoken by the sound of music downstairs so I put on my dressing gown over my clothes and went downstairs. I saw Chloe in the kitchen, dancing around. She didn’t notice me as I sat down on one of the chairs at the countertop, she only noticed me as she turned around.

“Oh! You startled me. When did you get back?”

“Last night. You were asleep on the couch so we just went to bed.”

“Oh okay.”

“Yeah.”

We talked for a while, catching up on things that we had done over the last few weeks. Chloe asked if she wanted to make some breakfast for me but I declined, telling her that Shawn and I were going out for breakfast, which wasn’t technically a lie because straight after breakfast I was signing Shawn up for a rehab centre.   
Once Shawn was ready, I grabbed my keys and drove to the city. We had lunch before we walked around the city for a while. I walked past a rehab centre, I stop and look at it.

“Hey babe, can we go in here?”

“Why?”

He reads the name before looking at me.

“Why do you want to go in here?”

I sigh before continuing.

“I was thinking about signing you up for a few months of rehab, for your alcohol addiction. Lately, you have been drinking way more than before. I think it’s a good idea.  
Please?”

Shawn looks at me before walking up to me, he takes my hands in his.

“If you think it’s a good idea, then I agree. I do think that I drink too much as well. Let’s do this.”

We both walk in to the rehab centre, walking up to the reception desk.

“How may I help you?”

“Hi, I would like to sign my boyfriend up for alcohol addiction rehab, please.”

“Alright, please fill out this form and return it back to me.”

She hands me a clipboard with the form. I take it and sit down to fill it out. Once I had filled out the form, I handed it to Shawn so he could sign it. I double checked it to make sure that all the information was filled out and I got up to hand the form back to the receptionist. 

“That’s all filled in now.”

“Great, someone will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.”

I sit back down, grabbing hold of Shawn’s hand as I do so.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“I know, I believe you.”

Shortly after, Shawn’s name was called and we were escorted to a private room. We both take a seat. A man sat down opposite us and introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is William and I will be responsible in looking after Shawn.”

“Hello William. I’m Clary, Shawn’s girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you. As I can see on this form, you have signed Shawn’s up for rehab for his alcohol addiction.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“How long has this been going on for?”

“The last 5 months I would say, he turns to alcohol for everything.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. So how long do you think he would need to stay in rehab for?”

“This rehab session can last from 6 months all the way up to 18 months.”

“Okay then. So when can he get started on his rehab.”

“Straight away if you like.”

“Where would he be staying?”

“Right here, at this facility.”

“Great, when can I come and see him?”

“You could come every day if you like, visiting hours are from 10 to 6 every day.”

“Thank you, I might not be able to visit every day but I’ll come as often as I can.”

“Then you will need this.”

William hands me a badge, I examine it. It said ‘Regular Visitor’ with Shaw’s name and room number along with his patient number on it. 

“Thank you William.”

“You’re welcome, just show that badge to the front reception whenever you come in and they will let you through. If you like I can show you the room now.”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

William led us out of the room and down a corridor, stopping at number 22. 

“This will be Shawn’s room, you can have a look around if you like.”

I stepped into the room, Shawn behind me. I felt him grab my hand. I turn around and face him.

“This room looks great, you have a bed and even a TV. You have all the necessities. You will be fine.”

“I know. It’s just that I don’t know how I will survive this without you.”

“What do you mean without me? I will be right here every step of the way.”

“You will?”

“Of course. I’m not giving up on you. Remember?”

I hold up my hand, with the engagement ring.

“Yeah. I can’t wait for you to be my wife.”

“Well, once you get out of rehab then we can start sending out the invitations.”

“Yeah, we should do that. We might need to change the date on them.”

“Yeah, we have to.”

William cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you need to get for Shawn before we continue?”

I looked at him before continuing.

“Umm, I don’t think so. Do you have some things for him to wear while he is here?”

“Of course.”

“Then I don’t think so.”

“Great. Then I don’t think that there is anything else that you need to do Miss Clary.”

“Please, Clary is just fine.”

“Okay Clary, then you may go home now.”

“I might do that then. May I have a few minutes alone with Shawn?”

“Of course.”

William leaves. Shawn and I sit on the bed and I try and calm him down as he was having a slight panic attack.

“Hey, don’t worry, everything will be okay. Baby, look at me.”

Shawn looks me in the eyes.

“You will be okay, trust me. If you need me, I’m only a phone call away.”

“I know. I just don’t know how this rehab thing will turn out. I have never been to rehab before.”

“To be honest, I don’t know either, but I’m sure everything will turn out okay.”

“I hope so.”

Shawn hugged me and I hugged me back, giving him a gently squeeze. I pulled away and gave Shawn a kiss, he placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. When we pulled apart, I stood up and gave him another kiss before ruffling his hair.

“Remember, I love you and nothing will change that.”

“I love you too.”

I gave him another hug before ruffling his hair again and laughing. We both laughed before I left the rehab centre. I walked back to the car and drove back home. Once I arrived back home, Chloe was still there.

“Hey babe, you can go home now if you like.”

“Where’s Shawn?”

“Umm, he’s at a rehab centre. Might be quite a few months before he comes back.”

“Oh okay then, umm, how long will he be away?”

“Well, the guy there said between 6 to 18 months.”

“That is a long time. You sure you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Well, if you are sure then I will go. Call me later if you feel like it, okay?”

“Okay babe. I’ll see how I feel.”

“Bye then babe.”

“Bye. Say hi to Peter for me.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks, bye.”

Chloe left, and once I heard the purr of the engine of her car fade, I sat down on the couch and cried. Once I finished crying, I walked into the kitchen and wiped me face before returning to the couch. I selected a movie at random on Netflix and watched it, falling asleep half way through.


	25. Visiting Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary goes to visit Shawn, and isn't happy with what she sees.

1 month later, I visited Shawn at the rehab centre. He told me that he had missed me very much. I told him that I had been thinking about him and asked how he was doing. He told me that, in his eyes, he was doing well. He definitely looked better, even though he had only been at the rehab centre for a month. We sat and talked for a while before I said goodbye and kissed him before exiting the rehab centre. I visited Shawn every week to see how he was doing and it seems that every time that I go there he seems to be getting better, which was good. The next time that I would see Shawn, I would be in for a shock.

*The following week*

I went to see Shawn again and the first thing that I saw was that he as bruises and cuts on his face, still bleeding, meaning that they were fresh. I quickly run to him and look him up and down. He winced when I hugged him after examining him, meaning that he was in a lot of pain.

“What happened to you? Who did this?”

“Some big guys, at lunch time today.”

“Didn’t the security guys do anything.”

“Before they noticed, I was already down on the ground and barely conscious, luckily I won’t have any lasting injuries.”

“That’s horrible. I’m going to have a stern word with William about this. Didn’t he do anything?!”

“He didn’t even care, they just made sure I was alive and they didn’t even clean me up, they just threw me back in to my room.”

“I’ve heard enough!”

I got up and poked my head out of the door, calling William’s name. He came as soon as his name was called.

“What happened to Shawn?”

“He got beaten up today, care to tell me why?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t at the cafeteria, was I?”

“I don’t know where you were but this is unacceptable. I am taking Shawn away from here, right this minute.”

“Fine, do that!”

William stormed out of the room. I walked over to Shawn and supported him to the front receptionist.

“I would like to sign Shawn out of rehab please?”

“But he hasn’t finished his sessions.”

“I don’t care, sign him out!”

“Okay, okay.”

She clicked around on the computer for a while before looking up at me.

“All done, you may leave now.”

“Thank you.”

I took Shawn straight to the hospital so that they could check the level of his injuries. Turns out, on top of his cuts and bruises on his face, he also had a couple of broken and bruised ribs. His chest was bandaged and his cuts were cleaned. He had to stay overnight at the hospital in case there were some other internal injuries that they didn’t detect but luckily, the next day I was able to take him home. They didn’t detect any internal injuries and they told me that he needed plenty of bed rest and no strenuous exercises until all of his injuries had healed. I thanked the doctors and helped Shawn to the car. I drove home and helped Shawn to the couch. I made us some pasta noodles before sitting down next to Shawn. I picked a movie and we watched it while eating our lunch. We stayed on the couch for a little while longer before my phone indicated that Chloe was video calling me. 

“Hey babe.”

“Hey.”

“How is Shawn doing? Did you go see him today.”

“Judge for yourself.”

I handed over the phone to Shawn.

“Oh my god! Shawn what happened to you. Peter, come have a look at what happened to Shawn!”

Peter appeared on screen.

“Oh god! Shawn, you look horrible.”

“I feel the way I look.”

“I bet you do. So what happened?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you next time we meet up.”

“Okay then.”

“Great. I’ll hand you back to Clary now.”

Shawn handed back my phone.

“So yeah. Shawn is not in a good state right now so we might have to wait until we meet up again, at least until his injuries have healed.”

“That’s fine Clary.”

“Where’s Chloe?”

“She’s here, I’ll give her to you.”

“Thanks Peter.”

Peter handed the phone back to Chloe.

“I’m here.”

“I was just wondering if you got that journalist job that you applied for?”

“Oh that. Yes, I got the job!”

“That’s fantastic. Did Peter apply for any jobs yet?”

“I don’t know, but I know that he was looking into jobs.”

“Oh? Which ones?”

“Mainly photography ones. He has an eye for photography.”

“I bet he does.”

We both laugh before continuing.

“So, any plans for tonight?”

“Well, my parents are coming over for dinner tonight.”

“That’s great. Say hi to Simon and Jody for me.”

“I will, I have to go. Talk later, okay?”

“Sure.”

“Bye babe.”

“Bye.”

I hung up and turned to Shawn, he looked at me.

“I’m getting tired, we should get to bed.”

“Yeah, we should. But first you need to take the painkillers the doctors prescribed you. I’ll go get them.”

I got the painkillers and gave them to Shawn along with a glass of water. He took the pills and I helped him up, being careful not to hurt him too much. I helped him into bed and, being careful not to hurt him, I placed my head on his shoulder and my arm on his stomach.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, not at all.”

“Great, you don’t mind me being like this, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.”

I gave him a kiss before settling down. We were soon asleep, cuddling in each other’s arms.


	26. Shawn's Bruises

I woke up to find that Shawn was not lying beside me. I get up and put on my dressing gown on before going downstairs. I find Shawn in the kitchen.

“Aren’t you meant to be on bed rest?”

“Yes, I am but I couldn’t resist making you some breakfast.”

“Okay then, I won’t say no to breakfast then, what are you making?”

“Just simple chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Like the ones we had at Marie’s?”

“Yep, the very same recipe.”

Shawn placed a plate in front of me and I cut myself a piece of a pancake and placed it in my mouth, they tasted exactly like the ones we had at Marie’s. I soon finished the whole stack of pancakes.

“I’m going to go have a quick shower, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, I’ll be here.”

I walk to the bathroom and took out two fresh towels out of the cupboard before turning on the water to the right temperature. I strip out of my clothes and place them in the hamper before stepping into the shower. I let the water soak into my skin as I wet my hair. I place a bit of shampoo into my hair and massage it in before washing my body. I rinse my hair before conditioning my hair. I use a strawberry scented body wash to wash my body before rinsing off. Once I was rinsed off I turn off the water and dry myself off with a towel before wrapping it around me, I place a second towel around my head. I quickly brush my teeth before walking into the bedroom to get dressed. I pick up my favourite jeans and one of my Dr Who tops before pulling on my underwear and putting on my bra. I get dressed before I dry my hair. Once my hair is dried I brush it and place it into two braids before walking back into the living room.

“I’m done.”

“Okay then, I’ll go into the shower then.”

“Okay, need my help?”

“I guess.”

I walk over to Shawn and help him up before the both of us walk to the bathroom. I help him get out of his clothes before gently removing the bandages. I look at the bruises underneath and frown, Shawn saw me.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Just looking at your bruises, that’s all. Just thinking who would do this to you.”

“I already told you, just some big guys at the rehab centre.”

“Yeah, I know. But why did they do it? No one just beats someone up like that, there must have been a reason.”

“The reason was that apparently I was sitting in their spot in the cafeteria and instead of asking me to move, they just beat me up to teach me a lesson, I guess.”

“Hmmm, that wasn’t very nice of them at all. You would have moved if they had asked you to.”

“Of course I would have, you know that.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m fine, let’s get you into the shower.”

I help Shawn into the shower and turn on the water, being mindful not to make it too hot at first. Shawn tried to wash his hair, but the pain stopped him.  
“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“I guess you will have to.”

“Well, come here then.”

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and placed a small amount of shampoo in my hands before rubbing it between my hands and into Shawn’s hair, being careful not to get it into his eyes. I lathered up his hair with shampoo, massaging it into his scalp. Shawn let a small delightful moan escape his lips, god I love that sound, makes my heart skip a beat. I laugh before continuing.

“Anything wrong?”

“Hmm, no. It’s just that I love that small moan that you do, makes my heart skip a beat.”

“Oh? Does it now?”

“Yep.”

We both laugh. I finished lathering up Shawn hair.

“Can you rinse off or do you need my help with that as well?”

“I think I can manage.”

Shawn shifts so that he is under the water again, using one hand he rinses the shampoo out of his hair. Once all the shampoo was rinsed out he washed his body. Once he was done, he turned off the water.

“All done?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, now let’s get you bandaged up again.”

I grabbed the bandages and wrap then around Shawn’s chest before tying the end and helping him get dressed. I helped him to the couch and gently helped him sit down. Shawn picked a movie and we watched it while we cuddled on the couch. We eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	27. A quiet day

When we eventually woke up it was nearly lunch time. I carefully got up and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before making my way back to the living room. By the time that I had reached the living room Shawn was already awake.

“I’m about to make some breakfast love, what do you feel like?”

“What do we have in the fridge?”

I looked in the fridge, to see that it was nearly bare.

“Not much, nothing I can work with anyway.”

“I guess you are not making breakfast then.”

“I guess not, guess we will have to order in.”

I grabbed my phone and ordered some McDonald’s before going to go sit down on the couch. Once the food arrived, we ate it while watching a movie.


	28. A Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check up at the hospital to check how Shawn was healing up.

We went back to the hospital today to make sure that Shawn’s injuries were all healed and i was relieved to out that they were. Shawn was freed from his bandages and could move freely again. I was happy to see him back to his old self again. I think that the rehab incident took a toll on him because he hasn’t touched a drink in 5 months, which is surprising to say the least. On the way home Shawn suggested that we should catch up with Chloe and Peter, and I couldn’t agree more. Once I got home I called Chloe but to my surprise Peter answered.

“Oh, hey Peter, where’s Chloe?”

“She’s in the shower, she’s getting ready for her first day at work.”

“Oh okay, well I was going to suggest that we meet up, but I guess that we would have to wait until the weekend now.”

“I suppose so, yes. How’s Shawn?”

“He’s all better now, not a scratch or bruise on him.”

“That’s fantastic, well I have to go now. I’ll tell Chloe you called.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, bye.”

“Bye, Peter.”

Peter hung up. I walked over to Shawn and gave him a big hug before pulling him into the bedroom. Over the next few weeks we were busy sending out wedding invitations and making sure that the whole day would turn out like we wanted it to.

As the big day approaches Shawn and I were getting more and more nervous but also very excited.


	29. A Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it folks! Shawn and Clary are getting married! :)

2 months later the big day had finally arrived and I couldn’t be more excited. Peter arrived to take Shawn to get ready at their house while Chloe and I stayed at home to get me ready. Chloe did my makeup, deciding on a simple dark red smokey eye with a little bit of silver in the middle of the eyelid, it looked amazing once it was finished. I applied a red lipstick before applying mascara and spraying my face with setting spray. Once my make-up was finished, Chloe did my hair in an elegant hairstyle before curling my hair in loose curls so they fall over my shoulders. Once my hair was done and set with hairspray, Chloe helped me into my dress. I admired myself in the mirror as Chloe fixed my dress around me. Chloe placed a red flower into my hair and looked at me in the mirror.

“You look absolutely amazing.”

“All thanks to you.”

“Yeah, well you did it to me so I did it to you.”

We both laugh before I slipped into my red flats and walking outside to where Monroe was already waiting, he got out of the car as soon as he saw us.

“Wow, Clary…You look amazing!”

“Thanks. Chloe is to thank for that. Let’s get to the church.”

I climbed into the car and Chloe climbed in next to me. We drove to the church and once we got there I was greeted my mum at the door.

“You look wonderful darling.”

“Thanks mum, is Shawn here yet?”

“I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Oh okay, well I’m sure he will be here soon. I’d better get out of sight before he comes.”

I gave mum a quick hug before disappearing out of sight. A few minutes Chloe comes and tells me that Shawn and Peter had arrived. We both walk to the entrance and wait for the cue. I take my dad’s arm and take a deep breath as the music started. I slowly start walking down the aisle as everyone smiled and looked at me. As I walked down the aisle I looked from side to side and smiled at everyone. I could already see that Chloe had taken her place at the other end of the aisle. Once we reached the end of the aisle, my dad, David, handed me over to Shawn. I looked over and saw that my mum, Allison, was wiping her eyes. I smiled at her before turning my attention to Shawn. I must say he looks so handsome in a suit. The priest began the ceremony by welcoming everyone to our wedding before addressing me.

“Have you written your own vows for each other?”

“Yes we have.”

I looked over at Chloe who handed me a note, I gave her the flowers I was holding before grabbing hold of the microphone that was being handed to me. I unfolded my paper before looking at Shawn.

“Shawn, I cannot put into words how much you mean to me. When I first met you, I didn’t think that I would fall so in love with you. My love for you is eternal and nothing can change that. I gave you a piece of my heart and you gave me a piece of yours. Our two souls have combined into one and I couldn’t be more grateful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I am glad that you walked into my life and to be standing with you today. I promise to love you and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do us part. I love you Shawn, now, tomorrow and forever from this day forward.”

I saw a tear escape Shawn’s eye, he quickly wiped it away before clearing his throat and looking at Peter, who gave him his vows. He unfolded the paper and grabbed the microphone.

“Clary, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You have given me many great memories and I hope that we have many more. When I met you I didn’t know that you would be the one for me, I truly am a lucky man. To be standing her today, in front of all of these wonderful people, and in front of you means the absolute world to me. I fall more in love with you every day, especially with you beautiful smile….”

I smile at him before wiping away one of my own tears, he continues.

“…..I love that smile and whenever I see it I feel like I am floating on cloud nine. You have seen me at my worst, several times, and I can’t believe that you have stayed by my side through it all. To be honest, I thought that I would lose you several times but no, you have stayed by me through it all. I love you and I can’t wait to spend eternity with you. I promise to stay with you forever and look after you, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, till death do us part.”  
He turns off the microphone before handing it back to the priest, he gives Peter the piece of paper before grabbing hold of my hands. The priest continues the ceremony.

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Shawn lifted a hand to my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss, pulling back seconds later. Everyone stood up in their seats and gave us a round of applause. Chloe handed me my flowers back and Shawn and I started walking back up the aisle towards the door. Once we reached the door everyone congratulated us. We told everyone to move to the other building for the after party, we just had to get changed into our other outfits. While everyone moved to the other building Shawn and I got changed into our second outfits. Shawn changed into a different suit while I changed my dress. I chose a simple, flowy red dress that came to my knees. I checked Shawn over to make sure his suit was in order. He was wearing a dress shirt, with a waistcoat and a jacket over the top, similar to the one he wore before. Once we were ready we headed to the adjacent building. We walked, hand in hand, through the doors and saw that everyone had already taken their seats on their tables. I stood up on the small platform so that I could do a small speech.

“This is the after party everyone, as you can see we have a buffet of an arrangement of things so help yourself when you feel like it. We will be having music running the whole time so you can dance whenever you want. Shawn and I are pleased that all of you could come today and we hope that you have a great time.”

I stepped off the platform and took my seat next to Shawn. We talked for a while amongst our tables before Chloe got up to give her maid of honour speech.

“Hello and welcome everyone. It is my honour to be standing here today as Clary’s maid of honour. I’m sure all of you know me but if you don’t, my name is Chloe Capaldi and I am Clary’s best friend. I would like to thank everyone for coming today as it means a lot to Clary and Shawn. I met Clary in primary school and we have been friends ever since. Clary has given me many great memories when we are together and she never fails to bring a smile to my face. She knows me better than I know myself, which is not surprising, considering we have known each other for such a long time. She is my best friend and I wouldn’t trade her for the world. Now, the first time I met Shawn. The first time I met Shawn it was at a party at Clary’s house, we were having a great time before Shawn tripped and spilt his drink all over my favourite dress, needless to say I was a bit upset but after Clary introduced him as her boyfriend, I completely forgot all about the dress and wanted to know all about him. Over the next few hours at that party, Clary told me everything about Shawn and I clearly remember telling her ‘this is the man that you are going to marry, mark my words’, and here they are today as newlyweds. Anyway, enough of my talk. I raise my glass to the newlyweds and I hope that you join me in a toast. To the newlyweds.”

A chorus of ‘To the newlyweds’ followed before everyone took a sip from their glasses. Chloe put down the microphone and walked back to the table. 

“That was wonderful Chloe, really wonderful.”

“Thanks Shawn.”

The music started and Shawn pulled me onto the dancefloor for the first dance. We danced to the song ‘Amazed’ by Lonestar. One we had finished our dance everyone clapped and started moving to the dancefloor. I saw Peter and Chloe dancing, they were moving swiftly across the dancefloor and everything was going great until my dad stepped on Chloe’s dress and ripped it. Chloe quickly covered herself before running out of the room, I excused myself before following her. Once I caught up with her I could see the damage that was done to the dress. The rip went just above her knee, I decided to change the length of the dress. 

“Hey Chloe, I have an idea but it would mean cutting your dress, is that alright?”

“Umm, sure.”

I grabbed the scissors that were on the table and crouched down and got to work. I cut all around her, making sure that it was straight before standing up. I found some needle and thread in the drawer.

“Chloe, take off your dress. You can wear my spare clothes while I finish fixing your dress”

“Okay…”

Chloe slipped out of her dress and handed it to me. I sat down on the hair and started sewing all around the bottom of the dress, fixing it so it doesn’t look so ragged. Once I was finished I looked at my handiwork and with a pleased nod, handed the dress back to Chloe.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, it looks great.”

“Thanks. Try it on.”

Chloe put her dress on again and the dress came just above her knees, now she can dance without her dress getting stepped on. 

“We should get back.”

“Let’s go.”

Chloe and I walked back to the main room, I saw my dad come over to us.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry I stepped on your dress. I apologize.”

“It’s alright David, no need to apologize, Clary fixed my dress. See?”

Chloe did a small twirl to show off her shorter dress.

“It looks amazing. You did a great job sweetheart.”

“Thanks dad. Have you seen Shawn anywhere?”

“I saw him go outside.”

“Thanks dad. I’ll be right back.”

I excused myself before walking outside. I find Shawn and walk over to him. Once I was by hi side, he placed an arm around him, resting my head on his shoulder. I look up at Shawn, he looks down at me before speaking.

“How are you?”

“Tired, but over the moon.”

“Me too. I just came out for a breath of air, it feels to stuffy in there.”

“I agree. Well, it won’t be too long before we get to go home.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

We laugh before I heard footsteps behind me. We both turn to see Lisa walking towards us.

“Oh sorry, did I disrupt something?”

“No, we were about to come back in. What happened?”

“Jack didn’t feel too well and kind of vomited everywhere.”

“Oh no, hope he feels better soon.”

“Thanks, I cleaned up the mess but we should get home.”

“That’s fine Lisa, thanks for letting us know. Is anyone else going with you?”

“I think that Bella is leaving as well, since we all arrived together.”

“Okay Lisa. Goodbye.”

I gave her a quick hug.

“By the way, congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you, Lisa.”

Lisa walked back inside leaving Shawn and me outside. We stayed out there for a little while longer before walking back inside. We said goodbye to Lisa and Bella, who were holding their child in their arms, as they walked through the door with Ben and Tom following close behind them. The next ones to leave where Shawn’s Grandparents and Aunt and Uncle, we said goodbye to them. The last one to leave where Chloe, Peter, Shawn, my parents and I. Once everyone left, Shawn and I were able to go home and spend the first night together as man and wife. Shawn and I made love and we wouldn’t be more grateful.


	30. Clary's Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is PREGNANT

*7 days later*

I woke up and quickly rushed to the toilet, emptying my stomach contents into it. I held back my hair as I flushed the toilet. I closed the toilet lid and sat down on top of it.

“Well, we know what that means.” I laugh before brushing my teeth. 

I quietly get dressed before grabbing my keys and driving to the convenience store. I picked up a pregnancy test and after paying at the self-serve checkouts drove back home to take the test. I park the car and go inside, I make sure that Shawn was still asleep before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I take the pregnancy test and take it before replacing the lid and placing it on the sink. I read the instructions and read that I had to wait 15-20 minutes before the results showed up. I waited in the bathroom until the results were ready. I took a deep breath before picking up the pregnancy test, I look down at it and it was positive!  
I unlock the door with pregnancy test in hand, before walking over to Shawn and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

“I have something to show you, babe.”

He sits up before looking at me.

“What’s wrong babe? Is everything alright?”

“It’s more than alright.”

I hand him the pregnancy test, he looks at it confused before his expression changed to one of excitement. He looks at me with a huge smile on his face.

“You’re pregnant?!”

“Yeah. I am!”

“That’s fantastic baby, come here!”

I jump into his arms and hug him. He kisses me before we pull apart. He places a hand on my stomach, I place my hand on his.

“We are going to be parents. I can’t believe it!”

“Well, you better.”

We laugh before I pull him into another kiss. I couldn’t believe that we were going to be parents.

 

*9 months later*

I delivered a healthy baby girl and both Shawn and I couldn’t be happier. We decided to name her Emily, after Shawn’s mum. She looked gorgeous, I couldn’t take my eyes off my baby girl and neither could Shawn. One of the nurses carefully handed Emily over to Shawn, who was sitting next to the bed. I turn and look at him, seeing him look down at Emily. I could see that he had tears of joy running down his face; I lift a hand and wipe away a stray tear.

“She’s beautiful baby, she looks just like you.”

“Yes, she does. A true mama’s girl.”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

The nurse leaves the room so Shawn and I could spend some time with our newborn baby. She returns an hour later and places the baby in the cot next to the bed, telling us that we will need to stay in hospital overnight to make sure that there were no complications from the birth. 

*The following day*

I was discharged from hospital and after placing Emily in her baby seat and making sure everything was secure; I hopped into the front seat. I had to be careful as being a new mom has its consequences, meaning that I had to wear mum diapers and everything hurt, and by everything I mean just that, some places more than others. I glanced at Emily sleeping in the rear view mirror before watching Shawn get into the car. I glance at him and he leans in and kisses me before starting the engine and driving home. On the way home I was thinking that I have got to be the luckiest woman in the world, I have married the love of my life and we have a wonderful child, life could not get any better. 

A few months after Emily was born my parents came and visited their grandchild. My mum decided to stay a little while longer so that she could be with Emily and me to make sure that I knew what I was doing and to go shopping with me for baby clothes and new clothes for me since I couldn’t wear my old clothes anymore. We spent a whole day, looking through countless shops, buying clothes and toys for Emily. 

Shawn and I couldn’t be happier and I’m glad to say that Emily grew up in a loving family. She got everything that she asked for. Shawn and I had another baby, this time a boy that we named Zach, after his father. Emily quickly became fond of Zach and wanted to spend every moment with him. I loved watching our children grow up, it made life worth living. Shawn and I spent the rest of our long lives with our children by our side, giving them all the attention that they deserve.

 

The End


End file.
